When The Storm Clears
by LaLa2004
Summary: What happens when Dom and Mia's little sister returns after 3 years? Who is it that she has loved all along?
1. Prelude

Chapter 1- Prelude  
  
What is it about you, that keeps me looking your way? Is it  
  
your eyes, the emerald sparkles? Is it your lips, oh how I wanted  
  
to kiss them? I've known you for years and nothing, well that is till  
  
I came home. I'm not exactly sure why now I have these feelings,  
  
not that I'll ever act on them, cause God know Dom will kill us. See  
  
being Dom's little sis isn't all it's cracked up to be. My name is  
  
Nevaeh by the way. Nevaeh Marie Toretto. My first name is heaven  
  
spelled backwards, my mami fell in love with it when papi brought it  
  
up. Where he got it from, I have no clue. I'm 21 years old now and  
  
on my way back to L.A. and to the family. I left when I was 18 and I  
  
havn't been back since. I left after the heists. I left my family and the  
  
love of my life behind. We all took off after the heists, I never made it  
  
to Mexico thought, instead I went to New York City, where a couple of  
  
friends of mine moved to in order to go to college. I never went to  
  
college , although I know Dom would of loved it. But all I wanted to  
  
do was work on cars and I already knew how to do that. But I did  
  
graduate high school, Dom made sure of that. After our parents  
  
died, he raised Mia and I, but he was always my rock. I don't know  
  
what I would of done without him, and I don't know how I survived  
  
without him for the last 3 years. 20 mins before I reach L.A. They  
  
are gonna be surprised to see me. I got the clear to come back  
  
about 6 months ago from Harry. Dom talked him out of telling me  
  
sooner, I'm not sure if he was making sure everything was really  
  
clear or he was mad because I didn't go to Mexico with the rest of the  
  
team. I missed them so much. Dom and Vince are now 29, Mia and  
  
Letty are 25, Leon is 26, and Jesse is 22. Everyone played a  
  
special part in my life. Like I said before Dom was my rock. Mia  
  
took over mothering after mami passed, and she did a real good job.  
  
Letty grew up with us, she was always into Dom and her and Mia  
  
were best friends, and she soon became my best friend too. We  
  
were always giving the guys a hard time, they called us " The Three  
  
Muskateers". Leon was the one I ran to when me and Dom had  
  
our differences, which after the heists started was often. Vince,  
  
Ol'coyote he was my wrestling buddy even though he beat me  
  
almost every time. I remember the first time I won, was only  
  
because he let me, even though he says he didn't, not that it  
  
mattered I still teased him about it. The second and last was when  
  
I swung at him and he stepped right into my punch and I ended up  
  
hitting him in his nose, he had two black eyes for a week. I felt so  
  
guilty, but he took it like a good sport and even told me I could  
  
pack a good punch. Then there's Jesse the mad scienctist. Me  
  
and him flirted with each other, even in front of my boyfriend and his  
  
girlfriend. They didn't seem to like it very much, but since Jesse  
  
showed up when he was 16 and i was 15 that is just the way it has  
  
been. Jesse was always comforting. Last but not least is Daniel,  
  
the love of my life. He's 22 now, he probably has moved on by now,  
  
can't blame him though it has been 3 years. I've dated some, but  
  
not much. I think only twice and neither of them did I have sex with.  
  
as much as people probably assume I didn't have sex with Daniel  
  
either. Takes alot more than alittle charm and good looks. So here  
  
I am a 21 year old virgin. Only about a mile till I get to DT. I'm  
  
excited and even a little nervous and scared. I've changed some  
  
since I left, my hip length hair is now a little above my shoulders.  
  
My eyes have become more green and I lost some weight, and I  
  
think my butt got bigger. Well here I am sitting in front of DT.  
  
Quick look in the mirror and I got out and started walking up to  
  
the garage. 


	2. Long Time No See

Chapter 2- Long time no see  
  
Letty's P.O.V.  
  
I heard a carpull up out front so I decided to go see who it  
  
was, since it looked like Leon wasn't budging. I didn't recognize  
  
the car, nor the girl walking towards me, although I must admit  
  
she did look very familiar. Of course since I didn't recognize her  
  
my defences came to life, and I walked further out front.  
  
" Can I help you?" I said with a fake smile.  
  
" I don't know can you, Leticia?" the girl said. How does she  
  
know my name, I took a closer look and she started again.  
  
" Where's Dom?"  
  
" Look Dom has a girl, me to be exact, he don't need hoes  
  
hanging on him."  
  
" Who are you calling a hoe, puta, and last I checked insest  
  
was illegal and ewww to top it" this girl said  
  
No way I thought thats not Nev.  
  
" Letty, its me, Killer"  
  
" OMG, Nev, ahhh" I couldn't help but start screamin and  
  
jumping up and down while I ran to give her a hug.  
  
Leons P.O.V.  
  
I had just stuck my head under the hood when I heard Letty  
  
scream, I jumped and hit my head. I went outside to see what  
  
was going on and there was Letty with some girl huggin her,  
  
jumpin up and down.  
  
" Friend of yours?"  
  
Letty and the girl who seemed slightly familiar and OMG was she  
  
hot were just giggling.  
  
" Use to be yours too!" she said  
  
" I think I'd remember a face as beautiful as yours" turnin on the  
  
charm. But her and Letty looked at each other and started cracking  
  
up.  
  
" Leon, do you ever get new lines?" she asked  
  
" I'm not sure he recognizes you, I mean you have changed alot"  
  
Letty said. Okay I'm suppose to know her.  
  
" Dom is gonna flip when he sees you!" Letty stated  
  
" If he even recognizes me"  
  
" Oh he will Killer"  
  
Thank God for Letty  
  
" Nevaeh?" I said  
  
" Yep took ya long enough". She did change alot and what I'm seeing  
  
is all good. Just then you could hear Dom, Vince and Jesse coming.  
  
Dom's P.O.V.  
  
Pulling up I saw a beautiful orange skyline with a license plate  
  
that read "Bite Me". Only one person I know with that plate, but I don't  
  
see her. I see Leon and Letty talking with a girl, but that can't be Killer.  
  
When I got out zleon and Letty were all smiles, Vince and Jesse walked  
  
up behind me. Just then I cought a glimpse of a tattoo on the girls  
  
ankle of a frog, then I knew it was her. She had an unnatural obsession  
  
with frogs. As she turned to face us, I noticed her eyes have grown more  
  
green than they were before.  
  
" Well it took you long enough" Dom said  
  
" At least my brother recognizes me, these two, it took forever for them  
  
to realize who I was, Letty was ready to rip my head off when I asked for  
  
you" Killer said with a giggle.  
  
" What are you still doin over there girl, get over here and give me a hug"  
  
Thats all I had to say and she came running into my arms at full speed.  
  
She had a death grip on me till Vince cleared his throat and spoke up.  
  
" Well do I get a hug or what girl?"  
  
" Oh Coyote feeling all lonely?"  
  
" Shit girl not only V, but me too" Jesse chimmed in.  
  
" Oh come here you guys, ya know I missed you too!"  
  
She had one arm around Vince's neck and the other around Jesse's  
  
neck squeezing the life out of them. Then all of a sudden she let  
  
go and turned around to face me.  
  
" Ok, where is my big sis, come on Dom, take me to see Mia" she  
  
pleaded, dragging me towards her skyline.  
  
" As long as I get to drive her"  
  
" Ok, I'll let you drive HIM, my dear brother, you should have known  
  
my car would be a he"  
  
She threw me the keys, and it took me a minute to adjust to driving on  
  
the other side of the car. We drove the 3 blocks to the diner, Killer  
  
decided to stay in the car and when I got Mia to turn around, she  
  
would sneak up behind her. I did just that and Mia nearly wet herself  
  
when Killer grabbed her. Mia let out a squel. 


	3. What I've Been Missing

Chapter 3 - What I've Been Missing  
  
Still Dom's P.O.V.  
  
" Geez Mia, kill my ears why don't ya" I said while laughing  
  
" Yeah Mia, God you and your high pitched squels, damn I  
  
think I might be deaf now" Killer said through a giggle. Mia  
  
swung aroud and about fell backwards. She didn't recognize  
  
Nevaeh at first, but I knew she knew who it was when Mia started  
  
to cry. It was like someone opened the flood gates. Mia and  
  
Nevaeh threw themselves at each other, I knew at that moment  
  
our Killer was home to stay. Then they let go of each other with  
  
one arm and held t out for me. So like the big mush they know  
  
I am, I went over and wrapped my arms around both of them.  
  
Believe it or not, a tear ran down my cheek. 2 of the 3 most  
  
important women in my life are right here and now. Letty is just  
  
a few blocks away and she is the 3rd. Most men only have one  
  
love of their lives, if their lucky, me, I have 3.  
  
Nevaeh's P.O.V.  
  
Mia locked up the store and Dom said he was gonna lock  
  
up the garage and we were gonna have a bar-b-que. I couldn't  
  
wait. I dropped Dom off at the garage so he could get the team  
  
and his car. Mia rode home with me. HOME... finally home, life  
  
is great. I couldn't take the silence.  
  
" So Mia, how's Daniel?"  
  
She looked like she didn't want to answer, she just stared out  
  
the window.  
  
" It's ok Mia, you can tell me, I promise I won't get mad or sad  
  
or weepy"  
  
" Ok" she finally said " He moved away about a year ago, he  
  
was a wreck the first couple of weeks after we got to Mexico.  
  
Then all of a sudden he started bringing girls around and to the  
  
races. Then one race he said he was leaving. So he left Mexico  
  
and nobody has heard from him since. We came back about a  
  
week later" Mia said and looked at me as if I was gonna fall apart.  
  
But just then I realized I have been over Daniel for a long time now.  
  
I think I just needed to know he was doing as good as me.  
  
" Thank you Mia" I smiled after I said it.  
  
" For what?" she had a confused look on her face.  
  
" Just for being the best big sister, a girl could ever ask for" Mia  
  
had tears in her eyes.  
  
" No problem, any time, plus your a pretty good little sis, ya know?"  
  
" Oh Mia, I know you were just going crazy without me. Oh and by  
  
the way, what happened to that guy you were dating before I left?"  
  
All of a sudden Mia looked sad and I really wished I never asked  
  
" He turned out to be a cop, undercover just to bring the team down,  
  
but he made it so the Trans took the heat, that's why we were able to  
  
come back so soon. We didn't bring you back because we had to  
  
make sure everything was safe. But he got us all off and took off,  
  
havn't seen him since then either." Mia was really sad. I felt extremly  
  
bad, I knew Mia had fallin for Brian, but I also know since he betrayed  
  
her and the team there was nothing left for him here.  
  
" I'm sorry Mia, I know you liked him"  
  
" I did, but nobody betrays my family, so I guess it's for the best. And  
  
it is in no way your fault so don't appologize." Mia smiled at me, I have  
  
always loved her smile. It made me feel safe, just what I needed.  
  
There it is, the house I grew up in, the home I've missed for to long.  
  
I parked along the street in front of the house and hurried into the house.  
  
I couldn't help but take a deep breath. It smelled the same, it even  
  
looked the same. I walked over to the fridge and well, well, that  
  
definately hasn't changed. I grabbed a corona and popped the top  
  
off, and down went half the bottle in one swig.  
  
" Damn girl" Vince and Leon said as they walked in the back door.  
  
" Don't act like either one of you havn't finished the whole bottle in one  
  
shot" they both chuckled at me.  
  
" Leon, I believe you still owe me a hug"  
  
" You know I think your right" He said as he walked over and gave me  
  
a bear hug.  
  
" So Lee, tell me, do those lines actually work?"  
  
Leon laughed and said "Yeah"  
  
" What kind of girls do you date, God?"  
  
Letty walked in and said " The kind he can get into bed the first  
  
night"  
  
I laughed so hard I started to cry. Leon pushed me " Stop, it's not  
  
funny" I kept laughing  
  
" Oh come on Leon, you know shes right and it is pretty funny" Vince  
  
said.  
  
I doubled over then and was trying to talk, but I was laughing to hard  
  
" V" I got out " you...have...no...room... to talk" I managed to say.  
  
Everyone but Vince and Leon were laughing now. I stopped  
  
all of a sudden and tried to keep a straight face and looked at  
  
Vince and Leon " Sorry, that was so not funny"  
  
" You got that right, Killer, and here I thought we were cool and  
  
everything" Leon said  
  
" What, truth hurt" Letty said  
  
" Ok guys, I need to unpack and shower" I butted in while grabbing  
  
some of the boxes " Well come on, don't just stand there Leon  
  
give me a hand"  
  
" Give you a hand after all you just did"  
  
" Please, come on knuckle head, these are heavy"  
  
Leon grabbed some bags and followed me upstairs. 


	4. It All Comes Out Pt 1

Chapter 4 - It All Comes Out- pt 1  
  
Leons P.O.V.  
  
' Did she just call me a knuckle head' I thought to myself.  
  
' Oh well'. Leon couldn't help but enjoy the view. She had changed  
  
and so far nothing about it was bad. God does she have a body  
  
now. ' Stop' he told himself ' This is Killer, not some skank from the  
  
races'.  
  
Back In The Kitchen  
  
Third-Person's P.O.V.  
  
Vince pulled Letty off to the side " Did you see that Let?"  
  
Vince whispered. " See what?" Letty looked confused.  
  
" The way Leon looked at Killer"  
  
" Yeah, I thought it was just me" Letty said honestly  
  
" I never thought I'd see the day when he would have that look in his  
  
eyes" Letty just gave him that look that said me-neither.  
  
Upstairs in Killers Room  
  
Third-Person's P.O.V.  
  
Leon put the bags he was carrying down in front of Killer,  
  
and moved to get the boxes she was carrying, but she stepped  
  
forward and tripped over the bags. Throwing the boxes off the  
  
side, trying to catch her balance. She crashed into Leon, who was  
  
trying to catch her, and knocked him to the ground. Luckily for her ,  
  
he broke her fall. They laid there for a minute with her head on his  
  
chest. That was until she started laughing uncontrolablly.  
  
" What might I ask is so funny?" Leon asked.  
  
" Nothing, I'm sorry I knocked ya down with me, but I guess that's  
  
what you get for putting the bages down in front of me" Killer  
  
said after she got her laughing under control. She hoisted herself up  
  
so she could look at him.  
  
" Well I guess I did deserve that then" Leon said.  
  
Killer got up and ficed the boxes she had dropped.  
  
" Is this all of your stuff?"  
  
" Umm... no I got another box and bag in my car, but I think I can  
  
handle it"  
  
" Ya sure?"  
  
" Yeah, next time you might not be able to try and catch me"  
  
Leon let out a small laugh  
  
" Oh, by the way, where did you get a skyline and what happened  
  
to your spyder?"  
  
" Well..." Nevaeh really didn't want to tell the truth, because Dom  
  
would go into heart failure, but she also knew she couldn't lie to  
  
the team.  
  
" Well... what?" Leon said taking a step closer.  
  
" I still have the spyder, my cars will be here in the morning."  
  
" Wait a minute here, did you just say cars, with a 's', as in plural?"  
  
Leon looked taken back.  
  
" Yeah I did" Killer said nervously sitthing down on her bed. Leon  
  
took a seat in a chair across the room.  
  
" Ok, how many cars are we talking about?" curiousity was getting  
  
the better of him.  
  
" Um... lets see I got the skyline and the spyder. And..." she paused  
  
looking up at Leon, who was starring right at her, he waved his hands  
  
letting her know to continue. " ANd tommarow you will see when the  
  
rest of then get here, and I can explain with the team so I don't have  
  
to explain it more than once"  
  
She was almost afraid of what he would say. She was gonna need  
  
his support once Dom found out tommarow. If he kept looking  
  
at her like that, then she would end up telling him everything. Leon  
  
stood up and headed for the door and he looked pissed. But she  
  
pressed her luck.  
  
" Where are you going?" she asked a little more harshly then she  
  
intended to. Leon stopped and slowly turned around.  
  
" Oh I was just gonna go get the rest of the team, so you can share  
  
with all of us, you know, so you don't have to say it more than once"  
  
She winced at his tone. She has seen Leon mad before, but it was  
  
never once was it directed at her. She definately didn't like it either.  
  
" Leon, please, no, not right now, please" Nevaeh was on the verge  
  
of tears, Leon could tell and knew he was partially the cause and it  
  
tore him apart to know that.  
  
" You have changed, I don't know who you are any more" he sounded  
  
hurt by this.  
  
" Well it seems I'm not the only one"  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" You, Leon, your standing there passing your judgement on me, when  
  
did you get all 'holier than thou'" Nevaeh's tears were coming down  
  
now, but she didn't seem to notice, all she could do was stand there  
  
starring at Leon. Before anybody could do anything the rest of the  
  
team was at the door wanting to know what all the yelling was about.  
  
Leon opened the door and Nevaeh turned away so she could wipe  
  
her tears.  
  
" Perfect timing" Leon exclaimed " Nevaeh here has something to  
  
tell us, don't you?" he said looking at Neveah.  
  
" Leon you have never called her Neveah, whats going on?" Dom  
  
asked.  
  
" Fine, I'll tell you guys everything, downstairs" Killer said, throwing  
  
up her hands and grabbing her purse. 


	5. It All Comes Out Pt 2

Chapter 5 - It All Comes Out- Pt 2  
  
Third-Person's P.O.V.  
  
The team retreated downstairs, in the kitchen, and Killer sat  
  
on the counter, drinking a corona.  
  
" Ok, tommarow I'm having the rest of my stuff delivered, half here  
  
and the other half at the garage. Just for a few days till I can get a  
  
place to store it" Leon was starring at her while she talked. Mia  
  
spoke up " Well what's the big deal about that?"  
  
" Tell them what is in the delivery" Leon said, slightly raising his  
  
voice. She couldn't believe how he was treating her.  
  
" The delivery is 8 cars" she just blurted out. The team sat there  
  
starring at her with their mouths open.  
  
" Where and how did you get 8 cars?" Dom asked.  
  
" Technically racing"  
  
" What do you mean 'technically'?" this time it was Jesse.  
  
" What I mean was, I got a job from this guy, most of the time I'd  
  
race for pinks. He would call and let me know where to go, which  
  
usually was some old deserted warehouse." She paused and  
  
looked at everyone. Vince needed to know " That could of  
  
been dangerous" Killer just smiled. " Could of, if Letty wouldn't  
  
of taught me how to defend myself when I was 14, Besides that  
  
I had this" she reached into her purse and pulled out a gun. " And  
  
this" she lifted her knee length jogging shorts up to show the gun  
  
strapped to her left thigh and the 6- inch strapped to her right thigh.  
  
" Do you know how to use them?" Letty asked. Killer gave her that  
  
look that said 'test-me'.  
  
" I don't approve of this, you risking your life" Dom said starting to raise  
  
his voice.  
  
" Dom please don't be angry, the job payed very well plus I got to keep  
  
the cars."  
  
" So thats suppose to make it better, putting your life in danger, for what  
  
some money and a few cars" Dom was steming now, and so was Nevaeh.  
  
" For your information, I made more money risking my own life, than you  
  
did risking the whole teams, and last I checked it is my life, I'm in control  
  
of it, not you. I didn't ask for your approval either. When ar eyou gonna  
  
realize I'm not a little girl anymore?" She started for the door.  
  
" Wait" Vince said " get yur gun, I want to see if you really know how  
  
to use it"  
  
" Are you serious?" asked Leon  
  
" Well the way I see it I know I would feel better if I saw first hand that  
  
she can handle herself"  
  
" Ya know V, I think thats a very good idea" Mia said " I know I would  
  
feel better, so... Killer what do we need to do?"  
  
Nevaeh looked at her sister like she had grown two heads " Um...  
  
get me paint ball guns, a piece of ply wood and we'll go out in the  
  
backyard"  
  
" Why paint ball guns?" Jesse asked  
  
" Well for one I'm not gonna shoot at you guys with a real gun, plus  
  
if I fired a gun here the cops would be here in a matter of minutes."  
  
" Ok well there's wood out in the garage and how many paint ball guns  
  
do we need?" Letty asked.  
  
" Well don't tell me who's gonna he out there, but enough for whoever  
  
is gonna be out the and two for me. Oh and somebody spry paint a  
  
person on the wood and set it up somewhere. I'll lay down on the  
  
living room floor with a pillow over my head. You guys hide, sneek  
  
up on me, ok."  
  
" Alright, lets get to work" Jesse said  
  
Everyone set about doing what they need to do. Nevaeh went out  
  
front to get her last box and bag. Taking them up to her room,  
  
where she found her 2 paint ball guns on her bed. She put the box  
  
and bag down and grabbed the guns. Quickly she unstrapped her  
  
gun off her thigh and strapped the paint ball gun there. Strapping  
  
the other ont to her hip, she walked down to the kitchen, where she  
  
found the team sitting at the table.  
  
" I take it were ready" she said  
  
" As ready as we will ever be" Letty said " Ok give us a few minutes  
  
and head out"  
  
" Alright" with that Killer laid on the floor with a pillow. After about  
  
4 minutes Nevaeh got off the floor and silently went out the front  
  
door and around the house till she was in the backyard. 


	6. The Test

Chapter 6 - The Test  
  
In The Backyard  
  
Nevaeh noticed two pieces of wood, one on each side of her.  
  
Vince tried sneaking up on the side of her, she saw him out the  
  
corner of her eye. In a blink of an eye she grabbed the gun, shot  
  
Vince, grabbed her knife off her leg and threw it at the piece of  
  
wood to the right of her. Grabbing the other gun she shot Leon up  
  
in the tree and Letty on the roof of the garage. ' Ahh ha not so  
  
clever Jess' she thought to herself. In a snap she turned and  
  
pegged Jesse twice in the side as he was climbing over the fence  
  
in the very back of the yard. Dom was 2 feet behind her, but  
  
little to his knowledge she could sense him, plus she could smell his  
  
cologne. She flipped forward, kicking Dom's gun out of his hands  
  
and Dom took 3 to the stomach and chest. The other piece of ply  
  
wood getting shot as well. Mia stood at the back door clapping  
  
" Awesome lil sis, just amazing". Everyone was astonished even  
  
Dom. " Alright" Mia said " Lets get on with the bar-b-que". Letty  
  
and leon climbed down and walked over to Killer. Letty gave her  
  
a hug and went in the house to help Mia. Leon kept a distance  
  
away. Vince, Jesse and Dom gave her a hug and told her that  
  
they wouldn't mess with her, then they went into the house.  
  
Killer walked up to Leon and stood in front of him, looking deep  
  
in his eyes. She knew right then that she never loved Daniel, it  
  
was always Leon that she was in love with.  
  
" So you still mad at me?"  
  
" I was never mad at you, I was hurt that you wouldn't tell me, you  
  
always use to tell me everything"  
  
" I'm sorry, I would never intentionally hurt you, I guess I didn't  
  
really want anyone to know what I have been up to"  
  
" Have you ever killed anyone?"  
  
" Honestly, yes, but never before they tried to kill me frist, I  
  
swear that to you Leon"  
  
" I believe you" he said and gave her a hug.  
  
After the bar-b-que, everyone was gathered in the living  
  
room, watching '50- first dates'.  
  
" Adam Sandler is so hilarious" Nevaeh said and got up to go in  
  
the kitchen " Anyone need anything while I'm in here"  
  
" I'll help ya" Leon got up and followed her. Everyone wanted  
  
popcorn and another beer and a snapple for Mia. Leon made  
  
the popcorn while Killer got the drinks. She set them down on  
  
the counter and reached up to get a bowl for the popcorn. Since  
  
she couldn't reach it, she climbed up on the counter, but when she  
  
pulled the bowl it came out easier than she expected and she fell  
  
off the counter. Leon caught her and their faces were centimeters  
  
away.  
  
" Look I caught ya without falling this time" he said a little above a  
  
whisper. But all she could do was get lost in his eyes. He leaned  
  
down and captured her lips. 


	7. Secret Spot

Chapter 7 - Secret Spot

Nevaeh's P.O.V.

I can't believe this is happening, Leon is actually kissing me.

He pulled away and walked to the other side of the table.

" I'm sorry I shouldn't of kissed you" he said

" Why?"

" There's alot of reasons, one because your Dom's little sister,

2 because I'm 5 years older than you, 3 we have been friends

for years and 4th just because your, you, your Killer"

" Uh huh" I said and turned away, dumping the popcorn in the

bowl and grabbed everyones drinks but mine and Leon's. I

took the popcorn out to Vince and passed everyone their drinks

and went up to my room, grabbed my purse, made sure I had my

guns strapped and my knife, I went downstairs but before I could

get out the door Dom stopped me " Where are you going?"

" I'm gonna go for a drive, I'll be back in a little bit."

Leon looked up at me and asked " Want me to come?"

" Nah, I'd rather be alone" and with that I left. When I got in my car

I started him up and hit the power button on the radio and

' Evanescence- My Immortal' played. " Oh not now" I said

and changed the CD to 'J- Kwons Tipsy'. " Ah that's better"

" Why does he have to be like that, cause your Dom's sister, thats

bull-shit, just cause I'm his sister" God sometimes I wish I wasn't

related to Dom, but then I think again and realize that if people can't

deal with it then oh well. If Leon can't except it then I guess he isn't

as big of a man as I thought he was. I decided to go to my favorite

place in L.A., my little spot on the beach. I pulled up to the beach a

few minutes later, got out and grabbed the blanket I had in the back

seat. I set my blanket down just before the shore line, sat on the

blanket and took my shoes and socks off. I spent I don't know how

long walking down the beach, I couldn't see my car so I decided to

head back. When I finally reached the blanket I was pretty tired so

I layed down and looked at my watch it was a little after midnight.

I think I should go back now, but I'm so tired to move. I just layed

there and fell asleep.

Meanwhile- Back at the house

Third-Person's P.O.V.

"It's after midnight, where could she be" Dom yelled.

" I'm sure she's fine" Mia said

" Then why hasn't she called?" Dom asked extremly worried.

" I think I might know where she went, I'll call ya when I get there"

Leon said as he headed for the door

Leons P.O.V.

I hope she's there and alright. I should of never said that to

her. I think I'm in love with her and it scares me. I never thought

I would fall for anyone. After a few minutes I was coming up on

her spot and I could see her car. Pulling my car up next to hers

and looking around to see if I could spot her. I see her lying on

the beach close to the shore, I think she's sleeping. I Grabbed

my cell and got out and dialed Doms cell, he answered immediatly

" Did ya find her?" Dom asked.

" Yeah and she's ok, she fell asleep, I'll get her and we'll be back

in a little bit"

" Alright, take care of her"

" I will" with that I hung up and headed towards her. She looked so

peaceful, I almost hated to wake her. I kneeled down next to her

and shook her.

Neveah's P.O.V.

I felt someone shake me and I jumped up, grabbing my gun

and holding it to the persons temple. Once my eyes focused, I

realized I had the gun to Leon's head. I dropped the gun and

restrappped it and looked at Leon and he let out a sigh.

" Sorry you startled me"

" Remind me mot to do that again"

" That would be wise, So what are you doing here?"

" Well it's almost one in the morning, we were worried about you,

I mean you left at like 10. I just wanted to make sure you were ok.

I figured you sould be here."

" Didn't think you cared"

Leon just stared at me. He got up and walked away.

" Yeah that's what I thought" I said out loud. I waited a few minutes

then put my socks and shoes on, picked up my blanket and headed

for my car. Leon was gone already. I shaked the blanket off and

threw it in the back seat. Once I got in and started him up and

flipped it into reverse, but before I could move, Leon had his car

blocking me in. I turned the car off and jumped out madder than

hell.

" What the hell do you think your doing" I screamed at him. Before

I could do anything Leon jumped out and had me pinned to my car.

He was right in my face.

" You think I don't care about you ?" his grip on my arm tightened.

" Huh?" he was pushing me to far now.

" Let go of me" I demanded

" No, not until you answer me" That did it, I pushed him off of me

and right into his car. " I said get off of me"

I turned to get in my car, when he grabbed my arm but this time

more gental and turned me around.

" Just so you know, I have feelings for you, but I can't act on them

because your one of my best friends and so is your brother and

sister adn I don't want to ruin that" he pushed me away " Thats

why" he turned and got in his car and took off. I slotched against

my car and started crying. Well at least I know he has feelings

for me. I hurried up and dried my eyes and took off, I didn't really

want to go home, but I know Dom and Mia will be worried, so I

started for home. Maybe I should just go back to New York,

Mike told me if I ever changed my mind I could come back. I told

him I'd keep that in mind. I turned on the street and saw a cop

car with it's light s on in front of my home.


	8. Is He Ok?

Chpater 8 - Is He Ok?

Nevaeh's P.O.V.

I hit the gas and came screeching into the driveway. I

jumped out the car and ran up to the porch. Thw whole team

was standing there, except for Leon, Mia was crying, so I knew

it wasn't good.

" What's wrong?" I screamed.  
" Calm down Killer!" Dom said

" No, I won't calm down, now what happened?" I screamed

" Killer, Leon was in a accident tonight" Vince told me, I looked

at him.

" How bad...how bad?"

" They don't know, he's alive at the hospital near the south end"

That was all I needed to hear, I took off running, jumped in my

car and peeled off. I was definately speeding the whole way

there, I parked in a handicapped spot and ran into the hospital.

I reached the nurses station and preety much screamed at her.  
" What room is Leon James in?"

" Ma'am calm down, let me look"

She checked the computer.

" He's in surgery right now, you can wait here and I'll let you know

when I hear anything"

I just nodded my head and took a seat. I sat there for 10 minutes

with my mind completely numb. Once my mind started coming back

to me, all I could think was that this was all my fault. If I would of never

took off tonight, then he would be ok. I didn't notice the team and the

officer walk in until Mia tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped a little

before I turned around and hugged Mia.

" Excuse me, I know this isn't the best time, but I have to give you

a couple of tickets" the officer said.

" You have got to be kidding me" Isaid.

" Unfortunately no I'm not, when you left your house I clocked you

at doing 60 before you even hit the corner, and I know you went

faster, plus you were in a residental area. But due to the situation

I'm willing to leave it at 60, plus your parked in a handicapped spot"

" Oh your just so kind, you should get an award, look if your gonna

give me a couple of damn tickets, than just give them to me and

leave me alone" I was yelling at the officer by now.

" Killer, calm yourself down" Vince said

" Yeah, Nev, it's not gonna do you any good getting yourself all

worked up" Mia said.

" Can you blame her, one of our best friends is in there, we don't

know if he is gonna live or die, and this asshole is standing here

giving her tickets" Letty yelled. Dom gave her that look that told her

to shut her mouth. She did and moved over so she was standing

next to me.

" Thank You" I whispered to her as I put my head on her shoulder.

" Don't mention it" she said as she put her arm around my shoulders

and lead me to a chair on the other side of the room. With my head

still on her shoulder I said " This is all my fault"

" Hey don't you think that"

" Well it is, if I never would of left tonight, he would of never had to

go out"

" This is not your fault" she kept repeating in my ear, over and over

again, hoping I would believe her

2 Hours Later

Everyone else had either fallin asleep of went to get coffee, but

I just couldn't do either. I just sat there starring at the floor. I heard a

door open but I just figured it was Vince and Dom coming back with

the coffee, but it ws the doctor.

" Excuse me, are you here for Leon James?"

" Yes, is he ok?"

" He will be fine, he's got a nice bump on his head, a couple broken

ribs. We had to take him into surgery to repair his broken and arm and

some torn muscles and tendions. If you ask me he is a pretty lucky

guy. He can have visitors, but only two at a time"

" Ok- thank you doc" Letty said. I didn't realize the rest of the team

were there and actually awake.

" Nev, I think you should go back" Dom said

" No, thats ok, I'd rather not, I'm gonna head home and get a few hours

of sleep, I got some deliveries I got to be there for." before anybody

could say anything I was up and out the door. When I got home I

took a quick shower and climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep.

At The Hospital

Leon's P.O.V.

I had seen everyone except Letty and Killer. Dom and Mia had

just left the room and I was waiting for Nev to come in, but she didn't

only Letty.

" Hey there speedy, bet you've had better days" she said with a smile.

" Yeah, I can think of a few, where's Nev, I figured she'd come in with

you?"

" She's not here" she said as she looked at the floor.

" She didn't want to see me?"

" She feels guilty for you being in here, she says it's all her fault" she

looked up at me.

" That's ludacris"

" I told her it wasn't at least a hundred times, but she said if she didn't

take off tonight, you would of never been out"

" Shit"

Letty was smiling at me and I couldn't figure out why.

" What?"

" Oh nothing, I just happen to know that you look at her different"

" Your crazy"

" Am I, Vince saw it too. Is it possible that she has tamed your

wild ass and she don't even know it?"

" Yeah Let, she has"

" Ahh, I knew it"

Letty and me tlaked for a little while, till I told her to go home and

get some rest. I also asked her to try and get my Killer up here

to see me, she said she would try. Hopefully she can. I fell

asleep sometime around 5 in the morning.


	9. Author's Notes

Authors Note: I forgot to put my disclaimer up at the begining of

my story so I'm gonna do it now. I do not now or at any time own

" The Fast and The Furious" or any of it's characters. I do however

own Nevaeh and any other characters I decide to through in there.

I hope your enjoying the story, please R&R! Thank You !


	10. Delivery

Chapter 9 - Delivery

Nevaeh's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes the sun was just coming up. I

rolled over and looked at the clock, 6:55 am, I've only been asleep

for almost 3 hours. Oh well that will just have to do. I crawled out of

bed and took a shower. Getting out, I wrapped a towel around

myself, I made my way back to my room and opened my bag.

I should of already had my clothes put away, but yesturday was

a very eventful day. I grabbed some socks, a pair of underwear, a

bra, some white jogging shorts and an orange wife beater. Quickly

getting dressed, I strapped my gun and knife to my thighs. I

glanced over at the clock 7:30 am, ' shit' I thought. My delivery at

the garage is at 8am. I hurried up and threw my hair in a ponytail,

put a little eye liner and lip gloss on and ran downstairs. I made my

way in the kitchen grabbed a bottle of apple juice and grabbed my

purse off the coffee table, took my keys out and made sure my other

gun was in there and headed for the door.

I barely made it to the garage before my cars were delivered.

Once I parked them out back and checked them over, I turned on the

alarms. I parked the skyline out back and drove my spyder. Oh how I

missed driving ' Dameon'. Everyone told me that Dameon sounded

like the devil should be driving it. Anyway I made my way back to the

house, I had about a half hour before the rest of my cars would be

delivered here. I made my way in the kitchen and was looking through

the fridge trying to find something to eat. I decided to eat an apple.

That should due till Mia gets up and makes me my welcome home

breakfast, and I couldn't wait. I went in the living room to watch some

TV while I waited for my cars. I flipped on the TV and started

channel surfing, nothing on as usual, oh well. I decided to just sit on

the porch and have a cigarette while I waited. I ran upstairs to get my

smokes and lighter out of my bag. I was sitting on the porch swing

enjoying my cigarette, when I heard the door open, it was Letty.

" I thought I heard someone out here" she said, she still sounded

sleepy.

" Yeah, there was nothing on TV so I decided to wait out here for my

delivery." She looked out in the street and saw my spyder.

" Still looks the same, I figured you would of painted it or something"

" Nope, I could never do that after all the time me, you, Dom and Leon put

into putting it together and everything. I got a nice offer for it back in

New York, but God knows I couldn't get rid of it if I tried"

Letty smiled at me.

" Can I get one of those?" she asked pointing to my cigarettes

" Sure, I thought you quit?" I gave her a smoke.

" So did I, but sometimes ya just need a fix"

" So how was Leon last night?"

" He was asking about you, wanted to know how come you didn't

stick around to visit"

I didn't say anything, didn't really want to get into it.

" I'm wondering the same thing, what happened between you two?"

" Nothing, I was just tired"

" Girl whatever, you know you can't lie to me, spill, I know you have

feelings for him."

" I do and thats the problem, I shouldn't, he even said he shouldn't.

The reason I left last night was because we kissed in the kitchen,

then he pulled away and said he couldn't because I'm Dom's sister

and he's 5 years older than me and blah blah blah blah blah."

" He wanted me to get you to come visit him today"

" Letty, I can't I just can't."

I looked out at the street when I heard a truck pull up. Saved by the

truck. My cars finally arrived and Letty's jaw hit the floor.

" Damn girl, 2 Honda Civics, a Mustang and a Nissan Maxima. Shit

girl introduce me to this guy in New York"

" This is only half of them" I said while laughing at Letty.

" I'm going to get dressed and your gonna take me down to the

garage to see those other cars."

" Wait you got to help me park these some where"

Letty helped me park the cars, but by this time Mia and Jesse were

standing on the porch with their jaws on the floor.

" Girl you just put me in heaven" Jesse said

" Jess, go crazy, you know your one of the few peple I do trust with

my cars" my comment made Jesse smile ear to ear, now that is

something I missed.


	11. Coming Home

_**Author's note: I appologize for taking so long to update.**_

_**I had some corrupted files and had to send my computer**_

_**out to get fixed and they deleted everything and of course**_

_**I lost all my story. Thank goodness I had printed the next**_

_**chapter it just took me awhile to find what I did with it...**_

_**I also want to thank those of you who have reviewed.**_

_**Thanks again R&R!**_

Chapter 10 - Coming Home

Letty's P.O.V.

It's been 2 days since Nev's cars arrived and I still can't get her

to go see Leon. Leon is getting released today, that's actually where

I'm headed right now. Killer won't be at the garage when we get there,

she went out looking for places to store her cars. I wish she would

just suck it up and go talk to him. I wish she would grow up, but I can

see where she is coming from. Leon is waiting out front, at least he

can stand or this would be very difficult. When I pull up to the curb, I

jumped out to see if Leon needed any help, but he gracefully

declined. He is sucha manly man, he yeah right. I was hoping he

wouldn't ask about Nev, that was a conversation I just didn't want

to have. I also knew that he was gonna ask even though I didn't want

him to.

" Did you not have any luck with her or did you just not ask her?"

" Oh I talked to her about it, trust me, I did!"

" Well, I don't think you did a good job"

" I tried man, but you of all people should know how stubborn

she can be, I mean she is related to Dom. Oh she did tell me

that, that was one reason you said you didn't want to pursue

a relationship, well not in so many words."

" At least she will be at the garage and I can talk to her then"

I tried not to look at him, but that didn't seem to be working. I

didn't want him to get his hopes up, so I decided I should tell

him the truth instead of hust waiting.

" Your weong on that"  
" What do you mean?"  
" She's not there, she went out looking for a place to store her

cars. Which by the way I can't wait to see the look on your

face when you see her cars, they are awesome."  
" She never did tell me what kind of cars she had."  
" Well I'm not gonna tell you, you will just have to wait and see."  
Leon gave me a death look.

" Ok, I'll give you this much, me, Dom, Vince, Jesse and even Mia

havn't stopped drooling since they were delivered."  
Leon just starred out the window. I kept my eyes on the road

until we got there. When we pulled up I was surprised to see

the spyder parked out front.

" Wow she didn't change it.''

'' Nope she said after all the work that we put into it, that she would

never change it. She told me she was made a very good offer for

it back in New York, but she couldn't sell. To many memories I

guess"  
Leon got out and walked over to the spyder, around to the spoiler.

He was running his hand across something on it, but I couldn't

figure out what, so I went for a closer look.

" Oh my God I forgot we did that"

There right on the spoiler it read ' Team Toretto' then we had all

signed our names. Then it all came back to me, when we worked on

it, when we finished and that smile on Killer's face. I remember when

she got to race it, I don't think she stopped smiling for a month at least.

Leon and I walked, but I didn't see Nev, I wonder where she went. I

walked up to Vince.

" Where's Killer?"  
" Dom took her to sign some papers for the rental property she got for

her cars, said she would be back soon though."  
" Where they at Let, come on now you got to show me?"

Leon was getting anxious.

" Come on Lee, they are out back."

We all went out back to look at the cars, Leon did just what I knew

he would, jaw hit the ground and his eyes bugged out.

" These are hers?"

" Yep' Jesse said.

" Well at least the RX-7, RX-8 and the Viper."

" Who's is the Skyline?"

" That is one of the customers he's thinking about selling and

Killer is thinking about buying."

" Another skyline?"

" That's what I said!" Vince said.

We heard Dom's car so we all headed back in side, everyone but

Leon acted like they were busy. When Nev came in I caught a

glimpse of her gun and knife strapped on her thighs.

" Hey girl" When she looked at me, I pointed to her thighs, so she

would get the hint, which she did and pulled the legs of her shorts down

a little.  
" Thanks" she said, just as she saw Leon sitting on the stool behind me.

She turned around and went into the office to talk to Dom. I hope one

of them gets the nerve, I think they could have a great thing together.

Neaveh's P.O.V.

I should just talk to him, but I don't know what to say. So I just

turned and walked into the office to talk to Dom.

" Dom can you help me get the cars over there?"

" Yeah sure, just give me a few and I'll be out"  
" Ok. Oh and thanks. Your the best big brother."

" Stop, I know" he said blushing.

I couldn't help but giggle at him. I went back out in the garage and

went to talk to Jesse.

" What ya working on Jess?"

" Just some new software, I'm hoping that once I get it up and running

it will really help us with laying out the cars."  
" Cool, I'll let you try it out on the skyline out back."

" You bought it?"  
" Yep, earlier today before I came to get Dom"  
" Awesome"

" I was thinking this time it could be me, you and Vince working on this

one?"

" I'm honored and I'm pretty sure Vince will love to help."

" Jesse your one of my best friends, can't think of no one better,

or smarter for that matter."

Just then Dom walked out of his office. I was gonna go see if he

was ready but he wlaked over to Leon. Leon didn't look happy.

Dom must of told him that there wasn't much he could do around

here with one arm. But then he smiled, so they must of thought of

something. I turned around and walked over to Vince.

" Vince can I ask ya for a favor?"

" Anything for you baby doll" he said with his head still under the

hood of the car.

" I bought the skyline and this time I want just you and Jesse to

help me work on it."  
I think he must of been stunned because he didn't say anything.

When he finally did it wasn't what I expected

" You sure?"  
" Yeah, why wouldn't I be?  
" I don't know, but I would be glad to help.

" Good cause you never know when I'll need your muscles to losen

or tighten some bolts"  
He just snickered. I really must of been into the conversation with

Vince cause I didn't hear Leon walk up behind me.

" Can we talk?"  
" There isn't anything to talk about"  
" I think there is"

" Well I can't right now, I gotta get my cars over to my rental property"

" Well then I'll ride with you"

I didn't want to talk to him right now, but what was I suppose to do.  
I nodded my head and went to get Dom and Letty, since they were

the least dirty. Dom drove the Viper, Letty drove the skyline and I

drove the RX-8, those were the ones I wanted to get over there

first. Jesse followed us over there, so we would have a ride back.

" Talk to me" Leon said

" About what?"  
" You know what about Killer, why are you making this so hard?"


	12. A Phone Call Can Change Everything Pt 1

Chapter 11 - A Phone Call Can Change Everything Pt. 1

" I'm not making anything hard or harder, I'm just being honest."

Killer said.

" So you just want to throw away our friendship over that kiss." Leon's

face was a mix of sincere and fear.

" I'm not throwing our friendship away Leon, it means more to me

than you know"

" Yeah I can tell how much it really means to you"

He just pissed her off. She couldn't say another word, she was

afraid if that if she did, their friendship really would be over. She

flipped the radio on, pushed the CD button, Christina Millian ' Dip

it Low' came on almost immediately. Suddenly she was in a hurry,

she pressedthe excellarator down and punched the clutch and

shifted up. Leon knew she was upset, but wasn't exactly sure how

upset she was. They reached the garage and Nev jumped out and

unlocked the door. Leon's words kept floating in her head as she

drove in the RX-8. Leon got in Jesse's jetta and watched Dom and

Letty come out and waited by the jetta for Nev. Nev was sitting in her

car, with a few tears running fown her cheeks. She finally wiped her

eyes and came out front, locked the door and climbed in the car, of

course she had to sit next to Leon. He could tell she had been

crying. They just reached the house and Killer made her way up to

her room when her cell phone rang.

" Hello, Killer here"

" Killer, doll, this is Mike how ya been?"

" Oh hey, I'm good, how about yourself?"

" Oh I ran into a snag, but other than that I'm wonderful."

" Snag, what kind of snag?"

" Well one of my clients, so to speak, fled"  
" Oh really?"

'' But hopefully this snag can be solved''

" What did you have in mind?"

" Well I was hoping you could tell me"

" How's that?"

" Well this... client fled to L.A., I've got in contact with him and

purposed a challenge, so to speak"  
" I'm not sure I understand"  
" I need you to handle him."

" I don't know"

" Kiler heres the deal, if you do this, theres 2 million in this for you,

plus the car, and I won't speak to you about anything of the sort

ever again."  
Killer was silent

" Killer, my dear, are you still there?"  
" Yes, I'm here"

" What do you say my dear?"

Killer got quiet again and she thought about everything that had

happened in the last week.

" I'll do it, where am I meeting this guy?"  
" Ah wonderful, as I am told you are in the racing seen there in L.A.,

is that correct?"  
" Yes, I am"

" My contact says that you should know where the warehouse district

is, where all the bets for the races are made, do you know where

this is at?"

" Yes, I'm very aware of where the warehouse district is located."

" Great, be there tonight at 11:30 sharp."

" Got cha, Mike.."

" Yes Killer?"  
" This has to be the last time no matter how bad you need me"  
" I know, this will be the last time, I have one more thing though"  
" And what's that?"

" I have sent someone out to L.A. he has alot of potential. I

just need you to show him first hand how it's done"  
" Yeah sure, anything to get this done and over with. Tell him to

make his to 'Racers Edge', it's a performance parts store. I'll

be there at 10:45 to meet this guy, if he's late, he gets left

behind."  
" Alright not a problem."  
" Oh and this guy better know what he's doing. I don't need him

hanging me up or me having to protect him when shit starts to get

deep, got me?"

" Not a problem, I assure you he has alot of potential."

" Alright, well you got the bank account number to transfer the money

into, so I guess we're all set then."  
" Yes all set and it's good to talk to you again"

" Yeah same here, good-bye"  
" Good-bye"

" Very good Mike, now your children will live but unfortunately

Killer won't" said an annamous man.

" As long as my children are safe." Mike said, then the man left.

" I'm so sorry Killer" Mike said to himself.

Killer hung up and sat on her bed. She looked at a picture on her

night stand, it was a picture Hector had taken of the team at race

wars the last year they were together. Dom, Letty, Vince and Mia

were leaning on the front of her spyder and Nev was crouched down

in the middle in front of her car, one arm around Jesse and her other

arm around Leon. Tears made their way down her face. Letty

knocked on the door, even though it was open.

" Hey chica, what's wrong?" Letty asked, sitting down and putting her

arm around Nev.

" When did everything get so messed up, I mean I can't remember

the last time I smiled like that and meant it."

Letty looked at the picture Nev was pointing to.

" I remember that day like it was yesturday. That was the first time you

got to race at wars and the first time you got to race your spyder."  
Letty smiled at the memory of the day.

" It was a wonderful day. Dom was so proud when I won. Letty, what

was he like when I was gone?"  
'' Well at first all he did was mope around, he reminded me of a

little boy who came home from school to find his gold fish floating

belly up. After a week or two me and him sat down and talked.

He told me me with as much as he missed you, he thought it was

better for you, not to be around him. He thought it was the only way

to keep you safe."

Letty watched as tears ran down Nev's face and she felt so bad for

her.

" He missed me so much that he decided it best to keep me away

as long as he did."

" Nev, you got to understand what he went through without you"  
Neither one knew the rest of the team was in the hall just out of

sight from them.

" Hell Nev, we all went through hell without you, you know we all

love you."

" You guys went through hell?" Nev was yelling." I honestly don't know

how you can sit there and say that to me. At least you guys had each

other. You know who I had? I had two girls I went to high school with.

They were going to college and they had boyfriends and a social life.

That's why I started working for Mike. He payed attention to me, he

gave me the attention I use to get from you guys. I no longer had

that. I had nobody, no Letty, no Dom, no Mia or Vince or Jesse or

Leon. Not one of you tried to even call me once. Do you know how

many Thanksgivings and Christmases I spent alone? And how

come Harry had to call me to let me know it was all clear to come

back? How come my brother or my sister or the any of you guys

couldn't call me to let me know?" Nev grabbed her purse ans

started out the door, she ran right into Dom.


	13. A phone Call Can Change Everything Pt 2

Chapter 12 - A Phone Call Can Change Everything Pt.2

Nev looked up and saw tears in Dom's eyes and that was

something she didn't want to see. She tried to walk around him,

but he grabbed her.

" Dom let go, I really hate all of you right now."

That hurt Dom and the whole team. All they could do was move

out of her way. She ran as fast as she could to her car. The team

stood in the hall and listened as she peeled out and down the street.

They all knew they couldn't do anything until Nev got back and they

had no idea when that would be. They decided to settle down and

do whatever they thought that needed to be done.

Killer's P.O.V.

I have no idea why I threw a fit like I did. I know I have been

holding everything in since the heists and everything just flew out

of my mouth. What is bothering me most is that I told them I hated

them and nothing could be farther from the truth. I wanted to go to

my spot on the beach, but I knew if they sent Leon out, that would

be the first place he'd look. I glanced at the clock and realized

it wasn't even 8 pm yet. What the hell, I drove to my spot anyway.

I unstrapped my gun and knife from my thigh and got out, turned the

alarm on and slipped the kes into my pocket. I stretched a little

and took off jogging down the beach. I was jogging for what

seemed like forever. I checked my watch, it was 9:30 pm.

" Oh shit, I'm gonna be late"

I ran all the way back to my car. I used the remote on my keys to pop

the trunk. I looked through my bags and found a clean shirt and some

deodarant " Thank- God" I said out loud to myself. I quickly changed

and deodarized and was in the car within a matter of minutes. It was

already after 10 pm and it was a 40 minute drive to Racer's Edge.

I told Mike to make sure that this guy wasn't late and here I am

running behind. I actually made it there with 2 minutes to spare

and this guy was sitting on the hood of his car.

" You must be the infamous Killer that Mike keeps talking about."

he extended his hand and I took it.

" That'd be me, Mike didn't tell me your name though."

" He tends to forget to do that, the name is Ricky."

" Good to meet you Ricky. I'm sure Mike told you that I like to be

in control of the situation."  
" That he did, he also told me to stay out of the way and just observe."

" Good, lets go."

He followed me to the warehouse district. We settled on the hood

of my car and made small talk while we waited. 20 minutes went

by before this guy and a couple of his buddies showed up. I

slide off the hood of my car and approached the group of guys.

" Alright boys, this is how it's gonna go down. You owe my boss

alot of money, but today is your lucky day. If you can beat me in

a drag style race then your debt disappears. If not, then I walk

out of here with twice as much cash plus your car. I won't take

pitty, so don't hold back. Saddle up."

I turned to get in my car and Ricky was standing in front of me.

" I have a better idea" he said.

" Look Ricky, you were told to observe, so I suggest thats what

you do, now get out of my way."

He just shook his head.

" Little Toretto, I'm surprised you don't recognize me."

" Am I suppose to know who you are? Look really I don't

care either, just get the hell out of my way. I have a job to do."

" I don't think so" he said and pointed behind me. I turned around

and saw 5 guns pointed aimed at me. My only thought was ' Oh

shit'.

" So who are you? Just so I know"  
" I'm really hurt that you don't recognize me, I would of thought

that after your brother killed my cousin in you would at least

be able to recognize me."  
" Your a Tran"

" Right on that you are, but I must say, I wish we had met under

different circumstances. You see I've been watching you for awhile

now. Plotting and planning the perfect revenge against your brother."  
" And what is your plan?"

" I'm going to cut out his heart."  
" And what exactly do I have to do with this?"

" You see my dear, I have been doing my homework and my homework

has proven that you are his heart and so you see I must kill

you."  
I glanced around and all of a sudden I realized I didn't have my

knife or guns. 'How stupid can I be?' Without another thought

I swung at the guy in front of the group and connected, but

deep down I knew I didn't have a chance. Ricky grabbed me

by hair and threw me to the ground. He kicked me in my

stomach harder than I ever thought was possible. I puked my

guts out. I heard a gun shot and pain ripped through my

stomach and everything went black.

" Hey Lance, it's all taken care of the bitch is dead'' Ricky said into

his cell.

" Ah great" Lance hung up and turned to Mike " It's all taken

care of."

Meanwhile at the house

" It's after one, where could she be?" Dom asked

" Leon and Vince went to look for her. I'm sure she is fine"  
Mia said. Just as she got the sentence out Leon and Vince

walked through the door.

" Where is she?" Dom asked.

" I don't know, we looked but couldn't find her." Vince said

" Did you get a hold of her on her cell?" Leon asked

Letty shook her head. Just then the phone rang and Letty

being the closest answered.

" Toretto residence"


	14. Don't Talk Like That

Chapter 13 - Don't Talk Like That

Third - Person's P.O.V.

" Toretto Residence" Letty said as she picked up the phone.

" Letty?" Nev said

" Yes this is she, Killer is that you?" Everyone's attention turned to

her.

" Yeah it's me" She said in a raspy voice " I need help"

" Where are you?" Letty knew this couldn't be good by the sound

of Nev's voice.  
" The warehouse district where we set up the races"  
" Hold on, we're on our way, hang up and I'll call you on my cell"

" Letty, I need an ambulance fast, I don't think I'm gonna make it"  
Letty had tears in her eyes, that alone told the team it wasn't good.

" Alright hang up and pick up when I call"  
" Ok"  
With that they both hung up. Letty filled everyone in as fast as she

could. When Dom and Vince heard where she was they were both

out the door and in Dom's car. Leon called an ambulence while

Letty called Nev's cell.

" I'm still here Let" was Nev's response.

" We are all on our way and so is an ambluence. Baby girl talk to me."

" Letty, my battery is going dead it won't last long."

" Just keep talking, Dom and Vince should be there any second."

Mia was a basket case in the back seat, Leonn was trying every-

thing he could to comfort her but nothing was working.

" Letty, I'm so sorry, tell the team for me and tell them I love them.

And tell Dom I didn't meanwhat I said."

" Don't talk like that."

" Letty promise me, promise me you will tell them and tell Leon I

Love him and have been in love with him since before everything

happened."  
" I promise" Letty was completely in tears now.  
" Letty, I....." Nev's phone went dead

" Nev... Nev.... shit Jesse step on it."

Dom and Vince screeched to a halt. They could see her bottom half

under the car door. They ran over to her, neither knowing what to

expect, but neither was prepared for what they saw. Vince got

sick, while Dom was holding her.

" Nev, baby girl look at me" he said while he shook her lightly, her

right eye opened.

" Dom, I'm not gonna make it"  
" Yes you are, you have to, we need you." Dom was in tears looking

down at his little sister.

" I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it."  
" I know, I know"

Sounds of the sirens from the ambulence could be heard approaching

fast. The rest of the team arrived at the same time as the ambulence.

" Sir, we need you to move" one of the paramedics said.

" Ok, we're all here for you Nev." Dom moved out of the way and turned

around to face the team. Mia started to run up to him until she saw

the blood on Dom. They all piled in the cars and followed the ambulence

in silence.

They sat in the waiting room for 6 hours. The doctor finally came out.

" Whose here with Nevaeh Toretto?" he asked

Dom and the team stood and walked over to the doctor.

" We are, how is my sister?" Dom asked.

" Well as of now, she is in I.C.U., in critical condition. She is asleep right

now, she was in alot of pain so we gave her some medicine for

that."  
" Will she be alright?" Mia asked

" Well I can't guarantee anything at this point. She will have to have a

long recovery and alot of therapy both, physically and mental. She

received alot of injuries."

" What kind of injuries?" Letty asked

" Where should I start, she's suffering from a major concusion, her

left cheek bone was shatered in 3 different places, we had to put

a metal plate in her cheek. Her left shoulder was pulled out of socket,

we removed a bullet from her abdamon. Her right knee cap was shattered

and we had to replace it, and her right ankle is broken. Do you have

any questions?"

" What do you mean you had to replace her knee cap?" Leon asked

" Since her knee cap was shattered we had to do a knee replacement.

Where we pretty much use a mold and make a new knee cap. Any other

questions?"  
" Can we see her?" Dom asked

" She is not out of the woods but I'll allow it since it seems that all of you

care about her very much. Only two at a time and if she wakes up do not

get her worked up, that includes showing her, her face. She is in room

313."  
" Thank you doc." Dom said

The doctor nodded and walked away. Dom and Mia started back, when

Dom stopped Mia.  
" Mia I'm gonna warn you, she don't look good."  
" Dom with all that the doctor told us, I kind of figured that."  
Dom nodded and opened the door for Mia. She slowly walked in and

tears flowed down both of their faces. Both stood on her right side,

Mia holding her hand and Dom rested his hand on her forearm.

" Hey there baby girl, it's me, you know the best big brother in the

world. We are all here for you." Dom said

" Yeah I know your just as stubborn as Dom, and I know your fighting

your way back to us." Mia managed not to break down while she was

talking to Killer, that was only until they reached the hallway when she

fell into Dom's arms and sobbed. He carried her out to the waiting

room and they rest of the team had already agreed that Vince and Jesse

would go back next. Leon was sitting in the corner with his head in his good

hand softly crying, so softly nobody noticed or so he thought. Letty sat down

next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, he jumped slightly.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to starttle you, but Nev wanted me to tell you

something."  
Leon looked at her, and to her his eyes looked lost.

" She asked me to tell you that she loves you."  
" I know she loves me Letty, she loves all of us."  
" No Leon, not the way she loves you. You have her heart, the same way

she has yours. She wanted me to let you know."

Leon didn't know what to make out of what Letty had just told him, but

he knew he had fallen in love with Nev and wasn't sure how or when

it happened. Vince and Jesse came out and their eyes were red from

crying, even though Vince tried to cover his face. Leon and Letty got up

and went back. Letty and Leon broke down when they saw her.

Nothing could of even prepared them for the way she looked lying

in the hospital bed.


	15. To All of my readers

Hi! To all of you who loved or liked this story, I am sorry to say that I won't be able to write for awhile. Things have happened and to much to explain here. Thanks for those who have reviewed and read this story, but I won't be on for awhile. I have no computer access at the moment. As soon as I can I will update, it might be awhile.

Thanks  
LaLa


	16. Chapter 16Unexpected Visitor and Explan

Author's Note: I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update.

I wasn't going to update this story but since I got another review

about two weeks ago, so I figured I would go ahead and update

and if you like it read it. Please R & R! Thank you to those of you

have have sent in reviews, espeacially Professor Simms,

AngelRose82, ShadowStar21, Kittahh and baybeegirl.

Chapter 16 - Unexpected Vistors and explanations

Letty's P.O.V.

It has been 3 and a half weeks since Nev's incident and she still

hasn't woke up. Leon and Dom hardly leave her bedside, only

when me and Mia force them both to go home to eat, sleep and

shower. Right now that is where they are at along with everybody

else except me and Vince. Looking up at her she looks so much

better, but she still isn't waking up. I heard a commotion out in the

hallway, so I got up to go see what was going on.

" Please, I just need to see that see is ok" the man said.

" I'm sorry sir, but family only, Miss Toretto is in critical condition."

the Doctor said.

" Please she was like a daughter to me in New York" the man said.

" Excuse me sir, who are you?" I asked.

" My name is Mike, Killer use to work for me"

" Yes she told me about you, doctor it is ok, I would like to talk to

him" I said.

The man looked thankful. I know Killer trusts him, but I don't.

" Thank you Miss, you have no idea how much this means to

me"

" Yeah well why don't you tell me just how did you know she

was in the hospital?"

" Well..., we should probably go some where more private

to talk, I have some explaning to do."

" Ok, I'm Letty by the way, we can go down the hall, just let me tell

Vince where I'm going"

" Of course take your time"

I went in the room and let Vince know what was going on. I walked

with Mike down the hall to a little waiting room, where nobody was at.

I sat down and he sat across from me.

" Ok so what do you feel like you need to explain to me?" I asked him

" Well this is hard for me to say, but I know who put her in there and

right now they think she is dead."  
" Wait woah, slow down, how the hell do you know all this?" I was

getting very upset, very fast.

" I set up the meeting that night, I had called Killer and basically

begged her to do one last job for me, she thought she was showing

a new guy the ropes, when in fact, the man was there to kill her

to show her brother that he could and had found his heart. He

wanted Dom to hurt, he wanted revenge on him. I didn't want to

set up the meeting but they had my family and they were going

to kill them unless I set it up, I'm truely sorry."  
" You did what?" I looked up to see a very angry Vince standing

next to Mike, and Mike looked like he was scared shitless.

" Please believe me, I did not want to do it, but I had no other

choice, I was hoping and praying that she was good enough to

survive. I got my family in a safe place and I want to help get

this asshole."

" I have to make a phone call and get the rest of the team down

here, your gonna have to explain this to her brother."

" Ok thats not a problem"

I got up and went to the nurses station to use the phone.

" Hello"

" Hey Mia, get everyone together and get down here"

" Why did she wake up, is it something bad"  
" No nothing like that, I just got a lead of who did this to Nev"

" Ok, the guys are sitting right here, were on our way"

" Ok, Bye"

" Bye" Mia said and she hung up.

It took about 15 minutes for everyone to get there and for all

of us to squeeze into the little waiting room.

" Who is this?" Leon asked

" Ok, while I tell you who he is, keep your tempers in check,

he is the only one who knows who did this. "  
Everyone nodded, and I went on to explain what he already

told me. By the time I had finished and looked up at Dom, he

wanted to kill this guy, he looked more ready to kill this guy

then he did when he found out that Brian was a cop. I looked

at Leon and his knuckles were white from holding on to the

arms of the chair, to keep himself from going after this guy.

When I started to relax a little something happened that I

didn't expect. Mia jumped up and smacked Mike and she

smacked him hard.

" You did this to her, your just as much to blame as the ones

who shot her and stabbed her" She went to slap him again

when Vince grabbed her.

" Come on Mia, lets go check on Nev"

After Vince got her out of there and into the room, Dom turned to

look at Mike.

" I want to do alot worse to you then what she just did"

" That's completely understandable"  
" So you know who did this to her?" Jesse asked

" Yes, I'm not sure of his first name, but I know his last

name is Tran"

Author's note: Well there you go, left you with a cliff hanger of

sorts. How will Dom and the team react? Next Chapter is also

posted! R&R!


	17. Chapter 17Tears Of Joy

Author's Note: Again I do not own anything to do with the movie,

it's characters or studio. I do own Neveah(Killer), Mike and

who ever else I throw in. Than You! R&R!

Chapter 17- Tears of Joy

Everyone shot up out of their chairs.

" That Mother fucker is going to die" Dom yelled.

Meanwhile in Nev's room

Third Person P.O.V.

Mia was holding her hand and telling her about Mike being

there, when the doctor walked in the room.

" Excuse me, Miss Toretto can I speak to you over here

for a moment?"  
" Yes of course" Mia wiped her eyes and went over to the doctor.

" Miss Toretto, I want you and your family to think about

disconnecting her feeding tube and turning off the oxygen, I

can't call it unpluggin the machines cause she is breathing on her

own."

" Excuse me, what?" More tears were running down Mia's face and

Vince walked up and stood next to her holding her hand.

" Physically she is healing, but she is not showing signs of waking

up. At this point I would say she has less than a 10 chance of

waking up."

" Are you sure she's only been in a coma for almost 4 weeks, I

have read about patients waking up after years of being in comas?"  
" Yes there are some cases, but in your sisters case I think you

should seriously consider if your sister would want to live her days

like this. I know this is a difficult decision to make, so I'll leave you

alone to think about it."

When the doctor left the room, Mia crumbled in Vince's arms. He

carried her over to the chair next to the bed.

" I can't lose her V... I can't she's my little sister, I can't make a

decision like this... I can't."

" I know, I know she's like my sister too."

Mia grabbed Nev's hand.

" Come on Killer, show them, prove them wrong, they say you

won't ever wake up, show them please..." Mia was sobbing,

she put her head down on the bed.

" Please do anything, just let me know that your still with me"

Vince had tears running down his face, it broke his heart

watching what was going on in front of him. He couldn't

bare to look any more so he put his head down and turned away.

" I'm always with you."  
Mia's head jerked up, Nev's eyes were still closed.

" Did you say something V?"

" No"

" I said I'm always with you"

Vince raced over to the bed and Mia shot out of her chair.

" Nev, babygirl, open your eyes, let me see them beautiful eyes

of yours." Vince pleaded.

After what seemed like forever but in reality was only a few

seconds her eyes fluttered open. She was looking from Vince to

Mia and smiled. Mia and Vince both started crying again but

this time they had smiles on their faces.

" V, go get a doctor" Mia told him and he raced out in the hall

and was screaming for whoever was listening.

" I need a doctor in here"

Within seconds the room was flooded with doctors and

nurses. The rest of the team ran down the hall as soon as

they recognized that it was Vince that was yelling for a doctor.

When they reached her door Mia and Vince came out with tears

running down their faces.

" Mia what happened?" Dom asked

Mia looked up smiling

" She woke up Dom, she's awake. Nev came back to us."

Everybody was hugging each other and crying tears of joy, well

everyone except for Mike. He stood off to the side with a smile

on his face and looked up towards the sky.

" Thank You"

Thank you very much, R&R! Keep your eyes out for my new stories

coming out that I am in the middle of writing with my sister.


	18. Chapter 18 Being Released

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! They are highly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone involving FATF, I do own

Neveah ( Killer) and Mike along with anyone else I throw into the mix.

Chapter 18- Being Released

I could hear Mia telling me that Mike was there and I couldn't

belive what Mike did to me. I was trying to wake up, but something

was holding me back. I heard everything the doctor told Mia and all

I knew at that moment was that I didn't want to die. The next thing I

heard was Mia crying to me, begging me to wake up. I wouldn't

disappoint her again. It took everything I had to tell her that I was

with her. I remember opening my eyes and seeing Mia and Vince

standing over me. The next thing I knew they weren't there and I was

surrounded by doctors and nurses. The doctor called me a miracle,

I don't agree, I just had enough will to live.

The next time I opened my eyes Dom and Leon were there

with me. I managed to stay awake long enough to have a short visit

with everyone. Even Hector, Edwin and Harry showed up.

I came out of my coma over 2 weeks ago. I'm still at the

hospital, and I want to go home. Mike never did come to see me.

Between tests and therapy I've been to exhausted to think about

anything. I'm not happy about my new scars or the fact that I now

have a metal plate in my face, but at least I'm alive. I guess at least

going through a metal detector will be a good time. I have been

sucessfully avoiding any conversations about my relationship with

Leon or should I say my lack there of relationship, but I know it won't

last too long

4 Weeks Later

Well I get released today, I'm happy, mor happy than I have the

right to be. Dom is picking me up, I'm glad he listened to me. I had to

beg him not to go after the Trans at least until I was well enough to help

out or at least witness it.

I don't need a wheel chair or cruches anymore, I can walk on my

own it just takes a little bit longer. I still get worn out pretty easily but I'm

definately feeling more like myself. I looked over at the clock, Dom should

be here any minute. I made sure Mia knew there wasn't to be a welcome

home party for me at least till I'm strong enough to party hard.

" Theres my baby sister, ready to go?" Dom asked when he walked

into the room with the whole team behind him.

" Yes I am, I thought you were the only one coming?"

" well since you won't let us throw you a welcome home party yet, we

all came to take you out to lunch. We figured you could use something

other than hospital food." Letty said with a huge smile on her face.

" That sounds like heaven" I said as I slid out of the bed and started

to pick up my bag.

" I got that" Leon said

" Thanks"

We all walked out of the hospital, alot slower than everyone is use to.

" So where are we going to eat?" Vince asked

" I want an omlette with sausage, ham, bacon, onions, green peppers

and potatoes with a side of seasoned fries and toast... oh and a

large coke."

Everyones jaws were hanging open.

" Hungry much" Letty said

" Only a little, hey you try eating hospital food for that long" They were all

laughing at me, but I didn't care.

" Well since you need more room than the rest of us, you are riding with

Leon and God help us were riding with Vince, so follow us." Dom stated

as they all piled into the Maxima.

" That leaves us kid" Leon said as he opened the door for me.

" Thanks and don't call me kid"

We rode in silence for awhile, but not long enough for my liking.

" So..." Leon said.

" So?"

" Would you want to go get some pizza with me tonight?"

" Leon, I think we should just be friends. Like you said yourself we got a

great friendship, we don't need to mess that up."  
We didn't speak to each other the rest of the way which thank goodness

for her that it was only a few minutes.

SO HOW YOU LIKE IT? SHE TURNED LEON DOWN! WOW! R&R!


	19. Chapter 19 Believe In It

Author's Note: Thank You for the reviews. I love' em so much. This chapter took

longer than I anticipated, so I hope you really enjoy it. R&R!

Chapter 19 - Believe In It

It has been a little over two weeks since I got released from the hospital.

Everybody makes sure that I go to my physical therapy 3 times a week. Dom

said that if I didn't miss a session, I could go to races tonight with the whole

team. I'm tired of being babysat. I'm never alone, never have a minute to

myself. Even now getting ready for races, Letty and Mia are up here with me.

" So you havn't been to a race since you got back, you excited chica?''

" Yeah Letty, I'm excited" I said stepping out of my walk in closet. I decided on

a black leather mini skirt, a red and black layered tank that had rips all over and

a pair of knee high black boots. Letty put my hair in a high pony tail and curled

the ends while Mia did my makeup. She made my eyes dark and smokey with a

light brown gloss on my lips. Letty was dressed in her usual attire, brown leather

pants, beige tank and her flame boots. Mia wore a jean skirt with a pink lacy

baby doll tee.

"So..." Letty said giving Mia a look.

" So, what?" I asked

" So, when are you and Leon hooking up?"

I looked at her and gave her a sad look.

" We're not"

Mia and Letty looked at me, surprise and shock clearly written across their features.

I looked down at my hands.

" The day I got out of the hospital, he asked me to go out on a date with him."

" Wait.. what? I don't remember you guys going out" Letty said

" Thats because we didn't, I told him no"

" What, why?" This time it came from Mia

" Because I'm afraid, ok, I'm scared. What if Leon was right, what if we get together

and it don't work out. Then our friendship will be completely ruined. I'd rather

have him as just my friend, then not have him at all." I couldn't help the tear that

slid down my chhek. Letty handed me a tissue.

" Do you love him?" she asked

" Yes, I love him"

" Then believe in that." Letty said.

Mia made sure my makeup was fixed to perfection before finishing her own.

Letty was sitting with me on my bed waiting for Mia, when we heard Dom's

booming voice.

" If you girls don't get down here in the next 2 minutes, we are leaving without

you." I knew he was serious, so I jumped off the bed and

headed for the door.

" Wait for me" Mia said

" Well come on then Mia" Letty said opening the door.

Letty walked down the stairs first, all the guys were whistling at her. Mia walked

next and she received the same treatment. I grabbed my purse and did a

double-take to make sure everything that was suppose to be there was there,

mainly my knife and gun. After what I've been through there was no way in

hell that I was leaving the house without them. I can't belive they talked me

into wearing a skirt. I finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and every-

one was cheering. I knew it was mainly because the girls got me to wear

a skirt even with my ugly scar, but the boots hide most of it. I glanced out

of the corner of my eye at Leon and he was starring at me.

"Thank you, who am I riding with?" I asked knowing I can't drive yet.

" You're riding with me, the guys would shit a brick if a chaser dare think

that you were with them." Letty said.

" Well God forbid that happen."

Vince picked me up and carried me out to Letty's car, with everyone

laughing at us.

" Thanks for the lift, Mr. Muscles." I said with a laugh.

" Always my pleasure."  
" You better watch out V, someone might see your soft side."  
He gave me a disgusted look before running to his car, a sight that

you couldn't help but laugh at.

" Alright Let, now I've been without speed for way to long for a Toretto,

so you need to step on it."  
Letty just smiled and started her car. She played one of our favorite songs

to sing along with 'Run tha Streetz' Tupac. We played cat and mouse with

Dom and the rest of the team most of the way there. We arrived in usual

Toretto formation. Dom's car was, as always, surrounded. Everybody got

out except for me and Letty.

" I thought you said that Killer was coming?" Hector asked Dom.

" She is, she rode with Letty."

" Ready?" Letty asked

" Always" I said as I opened the door. When I stepped out Hector ran up to

me, picked me up and was spinning me around. My feet no sooner hit the

ground, when Edwin had me back up in the air. I had to laugh, I had missed

them so much when I was gone.

" Damn girl, it's good to see you back to your old self" Edwin said.

" Well, I'm not sure I'm my old self, but I'm getting there."  
" Well your still a sight for sore eyes'' he said

" Well thank you kind sir."  
" So how's this gonna go Dom?" Hector asked

" I'm not sure, what do you think Nev?"  
" What your asking me?"  
" Yes I am"

I pulled Dom off to the side.

" How deep you willing to roll, without you racing?"  
Dom gave me a funny look.  
" I know what your thinking, but if I up it to much with you, no one will step up.

But if your not racing they will step."  
" Who are you looking at to race?"  
" My girl, Letty."  
" You think she can handle it?"  
" Dom, you know she can, just stop being a pain in my ass and Let do it, let

her prove to herself what you already know."

" Alright Nev, you call the shots today"  
" Good"

We walked back over to everybody.  
" Alright Hector, since my brother is letting me call the shots tonight. Dom is not

racing."  
Everybody stood in shock.  
" Are you racing?"  
" Yes Hector, I thought I'd race, when I can't even drive. No, I'm not racing, all I'm

telling you is one of us will be and it's a big buy in, I only want serious racers up

there. No wanna be's. 15g's. Get three real racers together and I'll let you know

who the forth is, Ok?'' Hector hurried off to find enough racers willing to lay

15g's on the line.

" Who's racing?" Jesse asked

" Wait and see mister."

It didn't take as long as I thought it would before I saw Hector making his way

back over.

" Alright, I got three racers. It was actually pretty easy since Dom won't be

out there. So who's the forth?"  
" Letty is racing tonight."  
Letty looked up shocked from her spot leaning against her car.  
" Me?" She looked from me to Dom and back.

" Yes Letty you."  
" Your putting me in a 15g race?"  
" Yes I am, Dom gave me the power."  
Letty looked like she wanted to cry from being and happy, but at the same time

she looked like she was gonna kill me. I rode with Dom to where the race was

taking place. Letty pulled up to the line, mentally preparing herself for the race.

" Dom forgive me what I'm about to do"  
We were a little farther than half way, perfect spot to see the whole race. I

jumped up on the hood of Dom's car.

" What in the hell are you doing?"  
" Trying to see, you do realize almost everyone here is like a foot taller than me,

with the exception of Edwin."

" Only this once, I never want to see your feet on my car again."  
" At least I took my heels off first. Besides it's not like it's an easy accomplish

for me to get up here, so your gonna have to help me down, when Letty wins."  
" You got alot of confidence in her, don't you?"  
" Yes I do and you should to, besides it's my money shes racing with not yours."  
Leon gave Hector the clear. Hectors hands in the air, engines revving, then

Hector drops his hands. Letty got a good lead. Nobody else had a shot, she

completely blew them away. I grabbed on to Dom's head.  
" Hurry up help me down and give me a ride to her."  
He helped me get on his back as he took off running towards Letty, who

thankfully turned around and stopped not to far from us. After I got off Dom's

back, he lifted Letty in the air. I saw her look in his eyes and run her hand

down his cheek.

" My trophy" She said.

Then she turned to me and gave me a death gripping hug.

" Thank you so much for that."  
" Girl you know you don't even have to thank me."  
" Yes I do, you have no idea how long I've wanted to prove to all of them that I

wasn't just some chaser. To prove to them I got what it takes."  
Mia gave her the money and she went to give me the 15g's I leant her back and

I shook my head.

" Girl you deserve it, besides I have alot more where that came from."

I rode with Jesse back to the house. It never ceases to surprise me just

how fast a party starts up in this house. Letty was talking to Leon.

" Leon she really does love you, shes just really, really scared that you guys

won't make it and ruin your friendship."  
" Well what am I suppose to do? She won't even listen to me when the subject of

us comes up."  
" I don't know, but if you really love her, you will figure out a way."  
With that said Letty walked away. Letty found me in the kitchen, I was nursing

a beer.

" What you hanging in the kitchen for?"  
" Just a little tired, trying to get some energy built up before I go out there."  
" How about some liquid courage?"  
I looked up at her.  
" What you got in mind?"  
She shuffled around in a cabinet for a minute and produced a bottle of Tequilla.

She grabbed two shot glasses.

" You are going to do three shots with me and then you are going out there and

you are gonna dance with me, Got it?"  
" Yes mame" I said with a laugh

After the three shots I was feeling pretty good, so Letty grabbed my hand and lead

me out in the living room. As soon as I walked in I saw Leon with not one but two

skanky ass chasers dancing with him on him. He looked up and met my eyes.  
" Ignore him and focus on me and the beat, besides you know you can shke it better

than anyone else here." Letty said while she started swaying her hips. Shakira's Hips

Don't Lie started playing. I started dancing. I can pop my hips and roll my body just

as good as Shikira. By the time the middle of the song came me and Letty were

dancing on each other, grinding with each other. Dom would of been more turned on

had I not been his sister. Dom came over and started dancing

with Letty, and some guys came up behind me and started dancing with me. I

don't know who he was, but he was a pretty good dancer. I turned my head to the side

to see Leon's little chasers trying to roll their hips like me, I almost laughed. The song

changed to Willa Ford's I wanna be bad. I turned to face the guy I was dancing with

and lifted my leg up around his waist. The look on Leon's face was priceless. This

song use to be the song that me and Letty would always dance with each other at

the partys, we had a pretty good rotine for it. A little bit of the rotine came back to me.

When the song was over I thanked the guy for the dance and went in the kitchen and

bumped into Vince.

" That was quite a show you were putting on out there."  
" Yeah well now I need a shot and your just the person to do one with me."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. I only did two shots, Vince did

three, then we both went back out in the living room. I noticed two things

when I walked in, 1) Dom and Letty were missing and 2) that one of the chasers was

nibbling on Leon's neck and ears. I wanted nothing more then to run over there and

grab the bitch by the back of her head and beat the shit out of her, but I have no

right to do that. It's not like he's mine or anything. Mesmerized by Ja rule and Ashanti

came on, so I decided I'd dance by myself. Leon looked up at me and I was lipping the

words of the song. Our eyes never left the others as I danced and sang softely to myself,

and the chaser was trying her hardest to get his attention. The tension between us

was so thick. I looked down for a split second, when I looked back up he was gone.

Next thing I knew someone was behind be dancing. I felt a hand slide around my waist,

when I looked down I recognized the hand as Leons.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to drop me some reviews.


	20. Chapter 20 At Last

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews. Hopefully this what some of you**

**have been waiting for, so without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 20 - At Last

Leon's P.O.V.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to touch her. She was driving

me crazy dancing like that. I don't usually dance, so I was surprised

myself when I went up to her. Now with her body pressed against

mine, there was no doubt in my mind that I made the right decision.

She never looked back at me, but I know she knew it was me. I knew

she could dance, hell anytime shes moving, everyones eyes are on

her. I hope this carries on longer than this moment. She was grinding

her ass against my crotch and I had to stiffle a moan. As soon as the

song was over, she turned to face me, looked right in my eyes and

walked right past me into the kitchen. ' What in the hell' I thought to

myself. I just can't win with her. The same bimbo from earlier

walked up to me.

" I'll dance with you" she said.

" Sorry Candy, I don't dance"  
" The name is Cathy and what were you just doing?"  
" Not now" I said and walked into the kitchen looking for Nev. She

was standing at the counter with her back to me. It looked like she

was doing shots.

" How many of those have you had?"

" I lost count" She said as she downed another shot.

" You should take it easy"  
" When did you become my daddy?"  
" What's with your attitude all of a sudden?" I asked

" All of a sudden? You think this is all of a sudden? Well lets take a

step back ok. It started about the time I stepped out of the car at

races, with you surrounded by chasers. Or how about it started when

we got here and all you've done is flaunt you dumb bimbos in my

face" She yelled. I couldn't hold my tongue any more.

" What, I suppose if you don't want me, no other woman would? Or

how about the fact that you didn't seem to mind when you had your

leg wrapped around that guy out there."  
I figured she'd yell back at me, but she didn't. She just sat down at

the table and I swear I saw a tear fall.

" I'm sorry, I should of realized there would be other people. Just

figured when you said that you loved me, you would of at least

waited a little longer to throw her in my face."  
I was fuming, I could actually feel my blood boiling. I'm not an easy

person to piss off, but she pushed all the right buttons.

" Whats wrong with you Nevaeh? How can you even pretend that

you don't know that I love you? I was at your bedside almost the

whole time that you were in a coma. I think your jealous. You've told

everyone that you love me, except me, at least I was up front about

my feelings for you. Unlike you, I didn't have some kind of

awakening and realize I was gonna hide and be a chicken shit. What

is it with you Toretto women, you think cause a guy professes his

love to you, that you can say um... no. And then try to jerk us

around by a fucking leash. Well not me sweetheart."  
I couldn't stand to look at her any more. I went down to my room

and slammed the door. I had alot of emotions running through me

as I paced my room for the last half hour, anger and hurt, but most

of all guilt. She was crying when I went past her and it broke my

heart. I layed in bed and all I could see was her face as I drifted off

to sleep.

I awoke about 3 hours later. Something woke me up but I

couldn't figure out what it was. The party had ended so I knew

it wasn't that.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH"  
I heard Nev yell, so I jumped up and ran up the stairs where I was

met by the rest of the team and we continued our way outside.

When I walked out the door I caught a glimpse of Nev before she

took off towards the front of the house. We all hurried to the front

when we heard tire squelling. Nev was standing in the middle of the

street with both guns in hand. I could see tail lights down the street.

" Nev what the hell happened?" Dom asked.

" Mother fucker is lucky I couldn't get a clean shot." Shesaid to

herself.  
" Who?" Letty asked.

" Tran" She yelled. " That mother fucker messed up my car. Not any

car of now the one we built together, my damn Spyder."

She went around back, and I couldn't believe I missed that when

we walked past. Right there in front of the garage sat her car, all the

windows were smashed, the tires were shredded, there were dents

and holes all over the rest of the body.

" We'll fix this Nev." Dom said and the first time since we walked out

back I looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes, she was looking

down at the fin of the Spyder where we all signed our names.

" Alright, lets all get some sleep. In the morning, we'll have a family

meeting and come up with a game plan." Dom said.

Everyone nodded and headed inside, I hung back when Nev sat

down on the picnic table. I waited for everyone to go in, before I

approached her.

" I'm sorry about your car, don't worry we'll get them."

" Thanks" she said without turning around. I made my way around

the table and stood in front of her, kinda off to the side.

" I'm also sorry about earlier"  
" Don't appologize Leon. I should be appologizing to you. I want

you to know this isn't how I wanted us to be with each other. I don't

know I guess I figured you would move on and eventually I would

move on, that we would still be best friends, ya know?"  
I was looking her right in eye and she had tears free flowin down

her cheeks.

" I also want you to know that even though I've never told you. I do

love you Leon. I love you with all of my heart. I just don't want to

lose you in my life. I figured if we went after a relationship and it

didn't work out, we would never be friends again. I'd rather keep

you as just my friend than nothing at all. Letty told me to believe in

it, and just when I start to, it don't go as planned. I guess we are

never on the same page about what we want us to be."  
She never looked away from me and I knew she meant every word

she said.

" I got a question!" I said.

" What's that?"

" Do you want ' us' to have a relationship? Do you want me, Nev?

Do you want me as much as I want you?" I asked her hopeful.

She didn't look away or falter at all when she said,

" More than anything"  
That's all I needed to heat before I crushed my lips to hers. One

hand in her hair, holding her hand to mine, the other wrapped

around her back trying to get her as close to me as possible.

Reluctently I pulled back and looked deep in her eyes.

" I love you Nevaeh"

" I love you too Leon."

Little to either of our knowledge we had an audience at the back

door.

" Awwww.." they all said at the same time. I started laughing.

" Bout time, now you both can lighten up." Letty said with a smile on

her face. She gave me another earth shattering kiss.

" Goodnight Leon."  
" Goodnight" was all I could say as she walked up the back stairs

and past everyone else.

Killer's P.O.V.

When I was sure nobody was looking I snuck downstairs and

slipped into Leon's room. I walked around his room looking at

everything. Just as I remembered it, dirty clothed all over the floor.

I guess somethings never change. I came acrossed a picture I

didn't remember even being taken. It was the night of the last heist

had occured, at race wars. It was a close up of me and Leon, we

had our arms wrapped around each other and we looked so cute

together. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps

coming down the hall, then I heard the bathroom door close. I

decided to lay down on his bed at wait. I was glancing around the

room some more as the door opened. I can't remember the last

time I saw a smile like that on his face. He closed the door and

layed down facing me.

" What ya doing in here?" He asked

" I figured you could use some worthy company in this big ol'

comfy bed."  
" Did ya now?"

I layed there looking in his eyesand right then and there, I knew

that tonight was the night. I wanted Leon to make love to me.

" Leon?"

" Hmmmm..?"

" Make love to me" was all I said as I leaned up on my elbow

and kissed him.


	21. Chapter 21 Losing What You Just Got

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than I had planned, but thanks**

**for the reviews. So heres the next chapter.**

Chapter 21- Losing What You Just Got

Leon woke with a smile on his face. Last night had to of been

a dream. He opened his eyes hoping to see her in bed with him,

but the bed was empty. ' Must of been dreaming' he thought as he

got out of bed. After finishing his shower and getting dressed he

went upstairs into the kitchen. Mia was sitting at the table drinking a

cup of coffee. The house was clean already. 'I'm surprised she got

this all cleaned up already' he thought.

" Damn Mia, did you get up at like 5 in the morning to get this place

cleaned up already?" Leon asked.

" I didn't lift a finger, not even to make a pot of coffee."  
" Well who did?"

" Nev did, she was up before I got up and was jus tfinishing taking

the garbage out. Now she's up taking a shower."

" Oh."

" Now I'm waiting for Dom to get up so we can figure out what to do

about her car and the Trans."

" That really happened? I thought that was all a dream."

Nev came bounding into the kitchen and smiled when she saw

Leon look up at her.

" Good morning Leon. Didn't expect to see you up this early."  
" I could say the same about you."

" I woke up about 4 1/2 hours ago with a smile on my face and

just couldn't sleep anymore."  
" Nev, your car was totalled last night. How in the hell can you wake

up smiling?" Mia asked.

She looked at Mia then back to Leon.

" I don't know, there must be something in the air."

Mia was looking between Nev and Leon smirking. Dom and Letty

came down the stairs. Dom gave both Nev and Mia a hug, before

getting himself and Letty a cup of coffee.

" Now Leon, I'm glad you and my sister got your heads out of

your ass and decided to get together. But if you break her heart,

I break your neck, clear?"

" Crystal."

" Good now can you go down and wake up the other two knuckle

heads?"  
Leon got up and went downstairs and Dom's attention turned to Nev.

" And you, young lady, I hope you don't think that you slipping

down into Leon's room last night went unnoticed. I just don't want

you to do anything that you are going to regret later."  
Nev got up and put her arm around hre brother.  
" Look Dom, your my big brother and I love you. So believe me

when I say, the only thing I regret last night, was not getting a

clear shot at those assholes who fucked up my car."  
" Well as soon as the guys get up here we'll figure out what

to do about that."  
" Yeah."  
Everyone had been sitting at the table for about 10 minutes

before Leon made it back up with Vince and Jesse following.

Neither looking to happy about being woke up.

" Why Vince you look so charming this early in the morning!"  
Nev said with a smile on her face. He made what she thought

sounded like a growling noise. She looked at Letty.

" Did he just growl at me?"  
" That's what it sounded like."

" Ahhh... Big ol' Coyote don't like to be up this early?"  
She said with a laugh. This time she not only received a growl,

but a dirty look.

" Damn V your comebacks are so hurtful."

" Alright you..." Leon said while picking her up out of her chair,

" Be quiet so we can come up with a plan." He sat down with

her in his lap.  
" Alright, well, what are we gonna do about the fucking Trans?"  
Nev asked. Everyone looked to be deep in thought when

Leon spoke up.

" Well I think Killer and Letty could get started by tearing

the Spyder apart and us guys could go pay Tran a visit."  
He knew when he said that, Nev was gonna say something but

Letty spoke up about it first.

" What the fuck Leon? What kind of bone headed idea is that?

This fucker almost killed my girl, plus he fucked with her car. If

you think for a second that either of us are just gonna sit at home,

well you've got another thing coming."  
Nev stood up from Leon's lap and made her wat over to the coffee

pot.

" I'll tell ya what, I've got a better idea, how about you guys start

tearing apart my car and me and Let will deal with Tran" Nev said

and Letty nodded her head.

" I don't want you any where near them. You need to just forget

about going cause that ain't going to happen." Leon said in a matter-

of- fact tone. Nev looked at Letty and started laughing.

" Ain't he cute." Then she stopped all of a sudden. " I need to forget

about it? she asked and Leon nodded his head.

" Take a good look at me Leon. How in the hell can you sit

there and tell me I need to forget about it? They almost killed me,

there is no way I'm letting that slide and me not do anything about it.

Oh and don't tell me what the fuck I need to do. I'm a grown ass

woman and I don't need somebody telling me what I need to be

doing."  
Before he could respond Dom started talking.

" Ok, ok enough, this is not solving anything. I agree with Leon,

I don't want either of you two there. But we will vote, everyone

raise your hand if you think Nev and Letty should come with us."  
Only the three girls raised their hands, all the guys voted against

them.

" 3 to 4 sorry girls."  
" You can vote all you want DOm, I will be there with or without

you! Come on girls."  
Nev, Letty and Mia went upstairs.

" Cansomeone take me to get my skyline?"  
" I'll take ya." Letty said.

" Then lets head to the beach."  
They agreed and all went in their own rooms and changed, then met

back up downstairs. The guys all came in the living room when they

were getting ready to walk out the door.

" Where you ladies headed to?" Leon asked Nev as he was walking

up to her. She looked him straight in the eyes.

" Out." was all she said when she turned away from him and

walked out the door, with the girls right behind her. The guys stood

there slightly stunned.

" Damn their pissed." Vince said.  
" At least none of them are our girlfriends." Jesse said looking at

Vince.

" Amen brother.''  
" Man I just got her, I don't want to lose her."  
" Your not gonna lose her Leon and I'm not gonna lose Letty."

Dom said.

" Did you even try to understand it from her point of view?" Jesse

asked. " I mean think about it, think about everything that happened

to her. Picture her in that hospital bed again, think about what it was

like for her. Fighting to come back to us. I've beenthere, I know

what it is like trying to fight ti come back and getting lost in your own

mind. The more I think about, hell I change my vote." Jesse got up

and went downstairs to his room. He knew the girls were headed to

the beach, so he put his trunks on and took off after the girls.

Upstairs

" Do you think we should let them go?" V asked.

" After hearing Jesse say all that, man, I don't think that we have a

choice." Dom said.

Jesse arrived at the beach and found the girls pretty easy. He sat

down between Letty and Nev. He looked at Nev and layed his head

on her shoulder and stuck his bottom lip out.

" Don't do that Jesse, I'm still mad at you. You of all people know

what it's like, how could you vote against me?"  
" I know, I'm sorry Nev, the only thing I was thinking was that I

didn't want you to get hurt again. But when I sat and thought

about it, I remembered what it was like fighting in your own mind

to get out, so I changed my vote and came and found the three

greatest girls on the planet."  
" Thanks Jess." Nev gave him a hug and the other two joined in at

the same time.

" So what do you suggest we do for awhile? I'm not ready to go

back yet." Nev asked.  
" Well the carnival is in town, we could do that for awhile." Mia

suggested.

" Yesss, I havn't been to a carnival in ages." Nev said

" Then I'll treat you ladies to dinner and a movie." Jesse said.

" Sounds good to me, lets pack up and get the hell out of here."  
Letty said.

Alot of rides and a funnel cake later, they found themselves sitting in a

sports diner for dinner. The waitress took their drink orders and left

them to look over the menu. She returned with their drinks and

took their orders.

" So what movie do we want to see?" Jesse asked.

" Not a romance movie, either a comedy or action." Letty said

" Let's go see 'The Marine' with John Cena." Nev said

" He is so good looking." said Mia.

They were making small talk when Nev asked how the garage

and cafe were doing finacially. Everyone looked down.

" That bad huh?"  
" Well we didn't get the last truck and we ran out of money from

the other trucks while we were in Mexico." Letty said.

" I wish we could pay off the morgage on both of them." Mia said.

The table was quiet, even after the food came. Nev sat there

thinking.

" I'm gonna pay it." She said.

" Dom will never agree to that." Mia said.

" What Dom don't know, won't kill him." Nev said.

" I don't know Nev, it's alot of money."

" I have more than enough money to pay it 100x over. Look

in the morning me and you will goto the bank. I'll pay it off and we'll

give the papers to Dom and he will just have to deal with it."

" Ok fine"

" Thank You."

They finished their dinner and went to the theater. All of them were

enjoying themselves until they got home. The other three guys were

sitting on the porch. Nev wasn't ready to talk to any of them, but they

didn't care.

" Where have you guys been?" Dom asked in his ' I'm extremly

pissed off' voice.

" Out" She said simply.

" Did you forget how to answer a phone?" Leon asked.

" Look we went out and had a good time, we had to turn our

phones off at the theater and I guess we forgot to turn them back

on."  
" While we were sitting here worried about you guys!" Vince said

" Guess so" she said then pushed her way in the house with

Leon on her heels.

" So you don't care that we were worried out of our minds about

you?"  
" You didn't give any considerationto my feelings earlier so why

should I care about yours?"

" Just so you know we decided to let you go."  
" Well thank you so much for deciding something I already knew.

I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't need anybody to protect me.

I've done it enough on my own for many years."

By this time the rest of the team were either standing or sitting

around the living room.

" Well I'm sorry for trying to protect you. I'll just leave you the

hell alone and you can do whatever the hell you feel like doing."  
" What the hell does that mean?"  
" It means we're done."  
" Oh I get it. You got what you wanted from me and now I'm

what, just another notch on you bed post. Is that it Leon?"  
Leon didn't say anything, he just looked away. Nev felt her

heart shatter. She fought back her tears.  
" Well I guess thats my answer. Look at me you fucking coward."  
She yelled, her voice cracking. Leon looked at her.

" You can go to hell." She turned to go upstairs, when out of no

where she swung around and slammed her fist into Leon's mouth.

She turned around and walked upstairs into her room and slammed

the door. She changed her clothers and layed in bed. She cried

herself to sleep.

Meanwhile Downstairs

" Well now I can't kick your ass, cause she already put you on your

ass." Dom said and went and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Letty stood up and walked past Leon chuckling, then continued

up the stairs with Dom. Jesse and Vince stayed where they were

sitting. Mia always the mother, got Leon an ice pack and cleaned

his lip up. Then she sat down. Everybodys eyes were on Leon.

" I can't believe she hit me." he said.

" I don't blame her, if I was her I would of hit you too. Do you

even realize what the hell you just said to her?" Vince asked.

" Yeah, I broke up with her and then basically said that I used

her for sex. I'm such a fucking idiot. I finally get her, then I

fuck it all up within 24 hours. Not only that but I shattered her

heart and pretty much confirmed all her ffears about us getting

together."

" You got lucky Dom didn't hit you." V said.

" Yeah sure, let her hit you and then tell me you would rather her

hit you." Everybody laughed at him.

'' Mia, do you ever think she'll be able to forgive me?"

" I honestly don't know Leon. Just let her be for awhile and cool

down." Everybody made their way to bed except for Leon. He sat

on the couch with his head in his hands, hoping she would be able

to forgive him.


	22. Chapter 22 Could Be Ever After

A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long, I couldn't decide where

I wanted to take this story. I got it all figured out now, so chapters

will be updated alot faster. Thanks for the Reviews!

Chapter 22- Could Be Happily Ever After

Nev woke up the next morning in her own bed. She then

remembered the previous night and felt her heart shatter again. On

top of that she had a bad headache and her hand hurt. She rolled

over to see the clock and it read 7:30 am. She got out of bed, and

made her way to the shower with her robe hanging off her arm.

After her shower, she dressed and made her way to the kitchen

where she put on a pot of coffee and took some asprin. She was

sitting at the table on her second cup when Mia came in the kitchen.

" Good morning'' she said to Mia.

" Morning, do you still want to go to the bank?"

" Yeah, I'd prefer if we left before anyone else gets up." Mia knew

she was talking about Leon.

" Alright, just let me write Dom a quick note and I'll be ready."

Mia wrote Dom a note, letting him know that she would be opening

the store but it would be later, and then the girls were gone.

The girls arrived at the bank and found out just how much was

actually owed. Nev paid over $200,000 to get everythhing

completely paid off. They recevied a receipt for the transaction and

all the proper paperwork and left. The two sisters went to the garage

where everybody was. Nev reluctently went in behind Mia and went

right into the office while Mia got Dom.

" Alright, whats this about? We are swamped and could use Nev."

He said after the door was closed. Nev handed Dom the receipt

and paperwork. He looked them over and looked over at his sisters.

" Whats this mean? That the mortgage is paid off?" He asked.

" Everything is completely paid off." Mia said.

" How did you manage to do that?"

" Nev paid it." Dom looked at Nev.

" Why?"

" Why not? Papi and Mami wanted us to have what they built. I had the

money, so I did it." She said as if it wasn't a shit load of money. Dom

got out of his chair and hugged her tight to him with tears in his eyes.

" I'm very proud of you and so are Mami and Papi." Dom said, bringing

tears to both of his sisters eyes.

Meanwhile

" Wonder how Doms gonna react." Jesse said.

" React to what?" Both Vince and Leon asked at the same time.

" Nev went with Mia this morning and paid off the mortgage on the

garage, store and house." Letty said.

" Holy Shit, thats alot of money." Vince said.

The sibblings came out of the office smiling and the froup knew all

was good, at least that part was anyway.

" So Nev, could I get you to loan us your hands today?" Dom asked

" Just my hands? I'm not sure I can go a whole day without them Dom."

She said smiling

" Smart ass" he said.

" Yeah, just let me run home and change and I'll help." Nev was back

within 45 minutes wearing jeans and a beater. Unfortunetly she ended up

working outside along with Leon. But thankfully she remembered her I-Pod

and didn't hear a word he said even if he did try to say something.

Friday Night

The team arrived in usual formation. All the guys were surrounded by

chasers. Nev got an idea, she went up to one of the girls that was hanging on

Leon.

" You better be careful, he sleeps with anything that has legs and now he

has herpes." She said it loud enough for all the girls around to hear. And

of course like the grapevine at races, soon you couldn't pay a girl to go

any wher enear Leon. The races were uneventful after that. Dom raced

and won, no surprise there. Then everyone went to party at the Toretto house,

as usual. Nev was dancing with a bunch of random guys who thought

they were gonna get lucky, when Leon made his way over.

" Looks like now that I broke you in, you'll just spread your legs for anybody."

Even though Leon was getting back at her, his words still hurt her. She

pushed past him and went up to her room and cried. Letty walked

up to Leon.

" What the fuck did you say to her now? It's not enough you completely

shattered her heart? Now you got to rub all this shit in her face." Letty

pushed past him and made a pit stop in the kitchen for the Tequilla and

glasses and then continued her way up to Nev's room. She walked

in her room to see her curled up on her bed crying.

" Alright, enough of that shit. You are going to drink some tequilla with me

and then you are going back down there and your going to shake your ass

with me."

After only a little bit of tequilla, Nev was ready to go back downstairs. She

grabbed a CD on her way out the door and made her way over to Jesse,

who just happened to be looking for a CD to put in next. She asked him to

play a song for her and he agreed. She gave him the CD and told him what

song. Vince never the one to miss a chance at watching either gitrl shake

their ass, cleared people out of the way. Jesse started the song and PCD's

' Buttons' started. Everyone turned to watch the girls put on their show,

even Leon couldn't look away. By the time it got to the chorus, a couple

girls they knew started dancing with them. The song ended with Nev and

Letty having a leg wrapped around the other. They received cat calls and

whistling when the were done. Nev told Letty that she needed some fresh

air and then made her way out the back door. She was sitting on the ground

next to her Spyder when Mia came out and sat on the ground next to her.

" How you feeling little sister?" Mia asked.

Leon decided to talk to her, but stopped at the door listening.

" Well lets recap, look at my car, uhmmmm... oh yeah I finally get with

the man that I love, just to lose him within 24hours. Oh and to top that

off he basically called me a slut, but other than that, I'm great."

" Your knee giving you any problems?"

" No, not really. It hurt a little dancing like that with Letty, but its alright now."  
" Well I'm gonna head back in. You need anything?"  
" Nope, I'm good. Thanks."  
Mia walked past Leon and gave him a sad smile. Now or never he thought.

He walked behind her and she thought that it was Mia.  
" Mia, I told you that I was fine." She turned and realized that it was Leon.

" Oh its you." Leon sat down next to her.

" Can I sit here for a minute?"  
" Are you seriously asking me that question?" She looked at him like he grew

another head.

" No, I suppose I'm not."  
" What do you want Leon? Don't you think you've said enough?"

Nev got up and stood by the fin of her Spyder and patted it.

" This was a good day, finishing my car, hell even racing it at Wars started

off good."

" Yeah you were kicking ass and making alot of money." They both sat in

an ackward silence for awhile.

" I don't want us to be over." Leon said

" Then why did you break it off with me?"  
" You scared me Nev. The last time you disappeared like that, you ended

up in a coma for almost 2 months. I don't want to go through that again.

Seeing you in that hospital bed, its something I never want to see again."  
Nev looked down at the ground.

" I'm sorry, I really am sorry. I was so mad at you guys for telling me that

I couldn't go to pay Tran a visit after what he did to me. I should of called."

Leon stood right in front of her and lifted his right hand up to cup her cheek,

forcing her to look in his eyes. When she looked up she saw that tears

were also in his eyes.

" Nev, I never want to hurt you again. I'm sorry, please take me back."  
By the time he was done he was on his knees with his arms wrapped

around her waist, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. Tears were

also flowing down her face. She kneeled down so she was eye level

with him.

" Leon, I love you more than anything. I am so sorry to make you worry

like that." She said right before she crushed her lips to his. Leon was

shocked at first, but soon regained his thoughts and kissed her right

back with just as much passion.

" I love you baby" He said as soon as they broke apart.  
" I love you too."

A/N: Well there it is I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Now go

ahead and leave me a review. Thank you!


End file.
